Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix
by Phoenix God
Summary: During the Department of Mysteries, Harry shows his true side, surprising a lot of people. He won't take this hiding crap anymore, time for him to fight fire with fire. Watch out Voldemort supporters. Harry/Hermione, Neville/Luna pairings.
1. A rescue and a trap

_**Hello, this is Phoenix God here, this is the new an improved chapter one, thanks for all the people who looked out for this and thanks to my beta and I hope you all, the readers, enjoy and like it. See you at the bottom.**_

_**Hope you enjoy story now on to the disclaimer, and I will not be putting another one up, we all know I don't own Harry Potter cause If I did I would be rich, I would have Harry more powerful and he would be with Hermione not Ginny.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Phoenix God.....

* * *

  
**_

Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix.

Chapter One

A rescue and a trap.

* * *

It started out with a rescue mission to save Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather. He was a man who was framed for killing the Potters, the parents of Harry Potter. You may wonder who betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and most of you would answer Peter Pettigrew and you would be right. The low-down stinking rat, was the one that betrayed the Potters. You see it all started out with a Prophecy being made by one of Harry's Teachers at Hogwarts. The prophecy that was spoken contained this information, information that no one knew besides Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…'**_

The one this prophecy refers to either Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom, both were born as July was ending and both of their parents had defied Voldemort three set of parents were dead, and the other in worse condition, in an insane ward at St. Mungo's.

Back to what was happening right now at this point in time, right now Harry Potter and his five friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were with him in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic building. Harry, who shared a connection with Voldemort through his scar from the killing curse an Unforgivable to witches and wizards, was tricked to come here.

Voldemort, who had found out that Harry and him share a connection, had sent a 'vision' of Sirius Black being tortured in the DoM, by the Cruciatus Curse, in hope of playing with Harry's Hero Complex that he seemed to have. And like a string on a puppet, Harry had fell in to his hands and he planned on fixing his mistake he make on Halloween, by killing Harry Potter.

So he sent in about ten Death Eaters to trap Harry Potter and kill the rest of the spares, in hopes of breaking Harry's will to fight or to make him join his side if he felt like having mercy when he saw Harry, with a evil grin and a gleam in his red eyes he smirked, probably not.

So this was the situation as of right now. Harry and his friends, who had followed him here against his wishes and orders, were surrounded by ten or so death-eaters, among them he recognized Bellatrix, Malfoy senior, Crabbe senior, Goyle senior, and Dolohov, who had their masks off, showing their faces proudly as they smirked down at the six of them. He recognized them from Sirius who told them what they looked like.

'_What to do, what to do, what to do'_ Harry thought to himself, as the five of them were standing as far as back as they could go against a wall, while he clutched onto a ball that was the size of a snitch in his hand.

He could see, even if his friends were trying to hide it, that they were scared, and he was sure that, if their chuckling was any indication, that that death eaters could see it, too. And they had every right to be scared though, they had never faced a life-threatening situation. Where everything that has happened in your life flashes before your eyes, he hoped nothing bad happened to them, on second thought he hoped that Ron's Memories, that he was probably seeing right now, where showing him his jealous, mean, and prat ways; even though he had no room to talk, by the way he was acting this year to his friends and family.

He pondered on how a way to get out of this situation without a bloodshed. Just as he thought this Lucius Malfoy spoke in a calm and cold manner.

"Hand over the prophecy that the dark lord wants, and we will let you six leave without any hassle."

Thinking for a moment, as the other five sighed in relief or anticipation, he pondered on how he should answer the question.

"Why should I believe you? I know for a fact, that you are lying and are planning on killing my friends and giving me to Voldemort, regardless if I give you the prophecy or not." Harry spoke in a harsh whisper, as his eyes narrowed into slits, staring at Lucius like he could read every little thought that was going on in his brain at the moment.

Immediately as Harry spoke the Dark Lord's name, all of the Death Eaters and his friends gasped at him.

"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name! Your lips are not worthy of the honor of saying his name." Lucius spat towards Harry, as he took a menacing step towards the group, making everyone step back besides Harry who looked at him with his still narrowed eyes, which were beginning to darken in the corners, making Lucius a little unnerved.

"What do you want me to call him then, by his real name Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Harry spat back, just as cold and as menacing as Lucius, surprising everyone in the hall that they were in.

In a swift moment, that no one besides Lucius, who flicked his wand at Harry who flicked his wand back towards Lucius, a curse was sent out of Lucius wand and was heading towards Harry, who was standing calm in the same spot, looking Lucius in the eye, even when a shield formed around Harry, protecting him from the spell that was aimed at him.

No one, and I mean no one saw Harry move, leaving them all surprised as the shield formed and it made Lucius even more surprised that the unknown shield deflected his curse, an curse that took over one tenth of his core to make! No one and he meant no one was going to make a fool of him!

"Bella, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov and everyone else, I don't want anyone fighting, it's time I showed the Potter brat, who his betters are." Lucius yelled, with a snarl in his voice as Harry repeated the same and told his friends not to get involved as he tossed the prophecy to Hermione, who caught it and waved her wand at it making it shrink and then put it in her pocket.

Immediately Lucius sent three dark curses in rapid succession, as Harry dodged to the left, then the right, and with a snarl, he flicked his wand towards Lucius, making the third unknown curse vanish before everyone's eyes. A second later, Harry flicked his wand again and sent a green light towards Lucius, who immediately dodged thinking that it was a killing curse. Despite Harry being younger and more inexperienced, he was winning the duel of death, between him and Lucius.

With a smirk, Lucius sent an _**Imperio **_towards Harry, who let the curse hit him and then as Lucius attempted to make him give up, Harry broke the curse, making his magic come out of his body and cleanse him of the curse.

It went a while like this, dodging, flicking, snarls, and finally triumph, as Harry finally hit Lucius with a disarming curse, making his wand come towards Harry, who caught it and then snap it with a quick move, then threw it towards Lucius.

In his victory, his friends started cheering, about how Harry had won against a senior Death Eater and how they could win no problem at all. What they didn't know however, was that slowly but surely, Harry's eyes were beginning to darken making them a forest green instead of the regular emerald green that he was known for. Lucius, who couldn't believe that he lost to a fifth year, began to turn white, as Harry's eyes began to darken further.

With a cold voice and a blank expression on his face, Harry began to speak as he began to call on his magic core in order to do this next curse. He began to feel the hate overflow in him, as he thought of all of the people that Lucius had killed, raped, or other different things he could have made them do.

"It's time for this world to be rid of people like you." Harry spoke calmly, as he stared in Lucius's eyes with his own, now dark green eyes. "_**Avada Kedavra**_"

In with that incantation, Lucius's life was swept away from him, nothing to show how he died besides the people who watched him do it. Everyone was shocked when they heard him speak the incantation, and he really couldn't blame them, but it was better to kill them if you couldn't get any information from them, instead of leaving them alive to commit more crimes and cause more deaths.

A shocked silence was heard in the room for a few moments, as they processed that Harry Potter, Golden Boy, and the Chosen One had taken a life and at the expense of aan Unforgivable Curse too. Harry sighed to himself, wondering if maybe he should have stunned Malfoy then transfigured him into a bone or something and then send him to Dumbledore, but it was too late to do anything else.

With another sigh, he un-tensed and felt the adrenaline leave him, making him feel like he couldn't stay awake for a few more minutes. Using Occlumency he ruthlessly pushed it away aware that when this was over it was going to hurt like a bitch.

Seeing on how everyone was distracted, he flicked his wand a few times sending spells, curses, and jinxes at the death-eaters, who immediately retaliated firing spells even he couldn't afford to mess around with. His friends, who were still in disbelief, started to come towards them but before they could get in the battle they were interrupted.

The seniors (the ones that were still alive), and Dolohov went towards them and blocked them from getting to Harry and Bellatrix's duel. Panting, Harry dodged to the right as a spell came towards him. Looking around for something to use against his opponent, he couldn't find anything, with a sigh, he forced his magical core to come alive in terms of power. Meaning that he was making his core produce more magic for him, something that was not only dangerous but stupid as well. If you were not careful with doing this technique, you could end up a Squib or even dying a painful death.

He knew full well, that if he didn't take this seriously then he could end up tortured by the Cruciatus curse, so with that in mind he flicked his wand a few times. Sending out six to seven spells every ten seconds, hoping to catch her off guard with the amount of spells coming toward her. Sadly it didn't work, and with a smirk towards him, she raised a shield that blocked all of the spells, and then sent a Cruciatus towards him in the shadow of a dis-arming spell.

Having no choice, he blocked the first spell, then raised his Occlumency shields and hoped that they withheld the assault of the spell. With a moment of victory, he realized that it had worked, he could withstand the assault! With a grin on his face, he looked Bellatrix in the eyes and sent his own Cruciatus curse at her. So focused in this thought, that he didn't see his friends being tied up against the wall, disarmed and defeated, as they watched him fight against Bellatrix and soon another three death-eaters.

Hearing a sound, Harry turned to the left a little bit and saw Dolohov pointing his wand at him, and Crabbe Senior pointing his towards him from the right, and finally Goyle Senior pointing his from behind him, as Bellatrix was in front of him.

With a nod, Bellatrix told the remaining death-eaters to send a Cruciatus at Harry at the same time, trying to make him give up. Seeing no choice in the matter, Harry raised his Occlumency shields to the max, in hopes of staying sane after this attack.

"_**CRUCIO!!!!"**_ Four voices said at the same time, as four beams of red light came towards Harry, as his friends watched helplessly in horror, as the beams connected on Harry, one from the right, left, behind him, and in front of him.

A few seconds later, you could see the struggle, that Harry was having trying to withhold the scream that was dying to break lose from his lips. Sweat started to break from his forehead as he withheld the curse for 15 seconds, after 30 seconds his face was turning colors, before finally Bellatrix had enough.

"I admit, you have impressed me, you have withheld against four _**Crucio **_but, don't think you are all that, it's time for you to scream, I want to hear you SCREAM, _**CRUCIO MAXIMUS**_!!!" She roared at the end before she sent a red curse so dark that it was almost black at Harry, who finally lost the battle in holding his scream, as he let a long scream full of desperation, pain, and agony.

Harry thought at first with the four spells, that he was getting slashed with invisible daggers all over his body as the curse started to last longer and longer. All he knew was that he couldn't let them hear him scream, otherwise they would win. Just as he thought, he was going to get a break, as his shields were about to go out, Bellatrix sent another spell at him, and as soon as it hit him he knew he couldn't hold in the scream. It felt like he was being pierced with thousands and thousands of swords over and over, as they threw salt into his wounds as well at the same time.

He could hear the sound of his own voice, screaming for mercy, that he knew he wouldn't get. He could hear over the sound of blood rushing out of his ears, nose, and mouth, his friends begging and pleading for them to stop. He could hear Ginny, and Luna crying and sobbing ,even though they didn't know that the curse Bellatrix threw at him, full effects. But what hurt the most was Hermione's begs and pleas, as she sobbed for them to stop, knowing the full effects of the curse he was under. A few seconds later his vision started to blacked, his hearing was becoming muted, and his other senses was starting to shut down, as his brain and heart stopped.

The last thing he saw was his friends faces light up, as the Order came to rescue them. A moment later as the Order came, they saw the curses that was put on Harry stop, making them sigh in relief, but then horror as they saw that his body was not moving.

* * *

_**Ok now that, that is done I hoped you all enjoyed the new and improved version (just a few misspelled words and changes, not too much). For new readers and old ones, I am redoing the next chapter, so I will not be putting the eight one on until I got the next seven done first. I hope you enjoyed, and look foreword to chapter two in a few, depending how long it takes beta.**_

_**And on that note lets thank the beta, MorDraka, for putting up with these chapters and hopefully future chapters. Until next time.**_

_**See you, ok more like hear from you all later. Don't forget to put in reviews if you liked the new version and tell me if there is any thing wrong with this one like a grammar problem that my beta and I missed.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Phoenix God.......  
**_


	2. Finally being Unleashed

_**Ok here is the second RE-Beta-ed version. This has been improved with a few errors, as always tell me what you think. Leave in a review, any mistakes or anything like that. Hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Let's get back to the story.

* * *

  
**_

_**Thanks to my new beta, MorDraka

* * *

  
**_

Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix.

Chapter Two

Finally…..Unleashed

* * *

Everyone stared at the young hero, who was laying motionless in the middle of the room. Unaware of the danger that was in the room. It seemed finally, Harry would get his peace that he never got in this world and would be reunited with his parents at last.

His friends stared at the motionless body, unable to believe that the seemingly unbeatable Harry Potter had died. I mean think about it, he survived against Voldemort when he was a year old, fought his defense teacher in 1st year, 2nd year he fought a huge Basilisk which is a snake that kills when looked into its eyes, 3rd year he fought over a hundred dementors and won, and finally last year he dueled Voldemort again, and won again. But now, he was dead from three curses and one maximum curse as well.

It was a harsh reality, that a hero to everyone had finally been defeated, and what would they do now? Who would keep them cheerful now? Hermione especially as right now she was sobbing over her dead friend, someone she has had a crush on since 2nd year, when she had heard that he was by her side talking to her as she remained motionless due to the snake. His other friends, were silently mourning for his death, unconsciously becoming harder, more colder to reality;well besides Ronald Weasley who on the outside was crying, but on the inside he was thrilled that finally he could get his money and possessions, and maybe get the girl as well.

* * *

Harry woke up in a void; there was nothing to see for as far as he could see in his vision. He wondered where he was? But that thought vanished as he remembered his friends in the Department of Mysteries defenseless. As he thought this he sub-consciously unleashed powers he never knew he had. He could feel it, the power filling up all of his body and magical core that was running low. He could feel every pore in his body fill with power as it swirled around him, waiting to be used against someone. But he could also feel a temptation, in the back of his mind, like it was trying to control him, make him bend to its will.

Tightening his fists he roared as his magic poured out of him, as he realized that he was dead and he couldn't save his friends. Magic was swirling in the air, destroying everything aside from Harry, who stood in the middle motionless and defeated, as things began to shake and rumble. All of this was watched by a man who was just outside of Harry's field of vision.

A few minutes later, tired and still angry, Harry finally controlled himself and calmed down, as he breathed in deeply and slowly. Hearing movement, he turned his head and summoned his magic to him getting ready to curse someone.

Out of the shadows came a figure, he was about 6'2, had brown hair, red eyes, and had stubble around his chin. He had a pair of red cargo pants, a red T-Shirt, and a blackish gold cape that looked like a cloak. On his waist was the Sword of Gryffindor, shining a little bit of red, as the name _Godric Gryffindor _was emblazoned in rubies that burned brighter than any sun could ever burn. He was smiling at Harry, who was watching him silently his magic was still hanging in the air waiting for a chance to attack.

"Hello heir," The man smiled at Harry, eyes lit up in joy and sadness as well at seeing his heir, "My name is Godric Gryffindor, and you're my heir as well as Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, and Slytherin's as well."

"I am?" questioned Harry, quietly as he studied the man who claimed to be a founder of Hogwarts, "Where am I?" He questioned again, seemingly not worried about the fact that he was the founder's heir at the moment.

"You are in Limbo, something that you shouldn't be in. As a matter of fact you shouldn't have died until a long, long time in the future." He stated simply, even though on the inside he was frantic in worry on who was going to kill Salazar's heir.

"Can I get out and go back to the living?" Harry questioned softly, accepting that he was dead but not at the same time.

"Yes you can but not yet, it will wait until you have trained with me for a while and learn how to control your own powers and abilities." He stated as he looked Harry in the eyes, watching as they started to glow a little.

"But I have to go back and save my friends!" He shouted with fury at being denied at going back to his world and helping his friends.

Godric looked at Harry and he could see that he was determined on leaving no matter on how; he was going to leave and help his friends. But he shook his head, and with a snap of his fingers, Harry fell on the ground, struggling to move and get up. Finally, he settled on looking up and glaring at Godric.

"You will not be leaving until I say so. And you don't have to worry about time, time moves very and I mean very slowly here. When you get done, it should be about two and a half minutes to three minutes, depending on how quick you can learn my trainings." He said with a smirk, and a full-out eerie laugh as Harry got up determined to hurry up.

"Let's go then." Harry stated.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the DoM, it was chaos as Dumbledore was dueling over eight DeathEaters AND Voldemort at the same time. As the other Order members were doing various things like helping fight the Death Eaters, protecting the children. Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks had gone to Harry and carried him over to his friends before they closed his eyes and covered him up with a spell, mourning over their fallen friend, or family member.

It had been two and a half minutes since Harry had died and the Death Eaters were celebrating, as the other side couldn't focus because of the death of their hero. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened, as everyone was wand-less besides the Death Eaters, and Voldemort, Dumbledore was defeated in the duel. Defenseless he accepted that he was going to die, and prepared for the journey to the afterlife. But it didn't happen apparently Voldemort wanted to see the dead body of Harry Potter, so with a flick of his wand Harry's body soared to him, making everyone watch him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what a glorious day," Voldemort said coldly with an evil grin, "finally the brat is dead and I will rule over the entire world now that there is no one to stop me."

There was silence for a few moments, as Voldemort soaked in the fear and enjoyed seeing everyone give up, now that he was unbeatable. With a grin, he removed the spell that covered Harry and reached down and just as he was about to touch him, Hermione spoke up.

"Leave his body alone you aren't worthy of touching his body," she spat toward Voldemort not fearing him at all, "don't touch him with your dirty, defiled, and worthless fingers!"

Voldemort glared at her as he motioned for an unknown Death Eater to bring her to him. A minute later, he sent a Cruciatus at the Death Eater for taking so long and looked at the Mudblood.

"How dare you talk to me Mudblood!!" He raised a hand and tried to smack her. Just as he was about to smack her someone's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his hand, breaking it with the pressure of it being squeezed.

Turning his head he saw Harry Potter, glaring at him with black eyes. Power was rolling off of Harry in waves and Voldemort could honestly say he was scared. Harry was supposed to be dead but here he was right in front of him, one arm holding his hand and the other around the Mudbloods waist, holding her to his embrace.

"H-How, you-your, supposed to be dead!?!" He exclaimed in shock as everyone looked at Harry with disbelief, fear, and joy.

"I came back to kill you, Riddle." He spoke softly, and coldly as well, making a shiver go down everyone's spine, "It's time I get rid of you Riddle, you have been too much of a problem to begin with."

Harry let go of Voldemort's now broken hand, and without a wand or anything else sent a spell at Voldemort making him fly back and hit a wall making it crack in a few places. Completely exhausted, physically, Harry raised himself up with pure magic alone, and hugged the sobbing girl in his embrace and he gently and warmly whispered assurances that he was alive and this was real as he kissed her on her forehead.

A second later, with Hermione still in his embrace, he summoned his and Dumbledore's wands to his hand, and apparated them to Dumbledore and tossed him his wand, and gently coaxed Hermione to go by Dumbledore so he could finish Voldemort. Who was shocked at him being alive and apparating through non-apparating wards without breaking them at all.

Turning to face Voldemort, he sent ten spells and rapid succession without pausing and apparated a little to the right, as he watched Voldemort block nine spells and dodged the last one. Voldemort the retaliated with six spells that were dark and dangerous at him. With a flick of his wand he raised a shield that withheld all but one spell, making him dodge it by rolling to the left.

Deciding to use a tactic that was sneaky, he sent a few basic spells and hid a Cruciatus spell behind a tickling charm. Silently watching with pride, Dumbledore watched as Tom grew confident and let the last one hit him and then proceeded to scream bloodily murder.

"How does it feel Tom? Feel the pain as hundred of hundreds of swords pierce you over and over again, this is what I felt before your little bitch killed me!" Harry spoke calmly before roaring, "_**Crucious Maximus**_."

Voldemort, who was in a lot of pain, began to bleed from any hole his blood could find as the maximum version of the Cruciatus was cast at him. Everyone watched in horror and fascination as Harry Potter was torturing the Dark Lord and making him scream as well as bleed, something that said that he was in a lot of pain because it shouldn't be possible to bleed from that curse.

"How do you feel Riddle?" taunted Harry over the cries of Riddle, "How does it feel to know that I am beating you right now and there in nothing you can do about it?"

Finally, with a grunt from forcing his Occlumency shields at max, he broke the spell and stared to leak magic that fought against Harry's. His black, wild, and uncontrolled magic clashed against Harry's powerful, calm, and peaceful magic, making small explosions as soon as they touched. Everyone watched in fascination, as Harry began to leak even more magic, before finally passing up Voldemort who looked shocked.

Harry's features also began to change, his hair started to rise like moving in a invisible wind, his muscles started to bulge and then contract before finally stopping giving him a slim and athletic build, his eyes also changed. Instead of being black like they were before they started to glow to emerald green, but instead of the green being stopped in the iris it continued into the sclera, making his eyes look like two glowing emerald green orbs.

Finally, Harry smirked as lightning began to form around his hands, giving his hands an inexplicable glow. For a few seconds this happened, as the audience that was in the DoM watched in silence, then a green colored orb appeared in each hand of his before he shot then towards Voldemort.

One of the orbs came at Voldemort and hit his cloak, as the other just missed his head, making his sweat a little at the heat coming from the little five or so inch ball of pure magic.

Looking down, Voldemort's eyes widened at the burnt and destroyed cloak that looked like rags that hung off of his shoulders as it fell apart and burnt into crisps. He pondered in fright on what would happened if he was hit with one of those balls, and decided with a gulp that it was time to retreat. With a snap of his fingers, Voldemort unbounded all of his Death Eaters and then sent a spell at Harry who failed to see it due to his exhaustion from earlier. The spell then proceed to leave a large gash that covered from his left shoulder to his right hip, that was surely going to leave a scar that would be huge.

Grinning from this little victory, he decided now that his opponent was now too tired to kill him as the blood he was losing was making him even more tired. But a moment later Harry sealed the wound up making it no longer life-threatening but it was still bleeding a little bit.

Angry at this, Voldemort sent a killing curse at Harry and then apparated away to lick his wounds, just in time to see the Minister see him and gasp in fear and shock.

* * *

_**Hey Guys and Girls, hope you enjoyed that and I will be posting another chapter on Saturday or Sunday depending on how things go, maybe tomorrow if they are going good.**_

_**Leave me a review and tell me what you thought.**_

_**Phoenix God**_


	3. A talk with Ron

_**I'm assuming that the precious two chapters (1 and 2) are good, cause I said to leave an review on any mistakes on the last two so, guess my beta is good. So let's give a thanks to the beta MorDraka, you've done an awesome job thanks. Anyway here is the new and improved chapter 3 hope you all like it.**_

_**Phoenix God

* * *

  
**_

_**Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix.**_

…

_**Chapter 3**_

…

_**Learn how to control

* * *

**_

Looking around Harry sneered at seeing the Minister's and his cronies faces covered in fear. He couldn't believe that finally with everything he had learned from Gryffindor, he _still _lost to Voldemort and failed to kill him. With a sigh he relaxed feeling his powers still trying to break free of the temporary hold he had them restrained in, and watched the Minister run around like a headless chicken.

Another sigh came from his mouth as he felt exhaustion come from all directions from using his power forcing his core to expand, and not being able to breathe for a few moments. Seeing Dumbledore coming over to him he schooled his mask to expressionless watching him as he tried to use Legilimency on him. Since he was tired he had to look away because his shields were starting to collapse from the onslaught of his probing.

"What happened here Harry," he asked coolly making it seem like he didn't know what happened in the first place.

But Harry knew, oh yes he knew, he knew that Dumbledore was not as light as the public made him out to be. He knew that Dumbledore meddled in the dark arts and unlike him he couldn't withstand the temptation to use them for no good making them as evil as they sounded to be. Thanks to this his friend the old Dark Lord Grindelwald became as evil as he was made out to be and thanks to Dumbledores interference Tom Riddle became what he was made to be today. So with his friend being like that he had to kill him and swore to never use the dark arts again unless he had no choice.

But in spite of all of this he was trying to help for the good of everyone else he had meddled in dark arts to learn how to fight them and trusted Grindelwald to help him but Grindelwald couldn't withhold the temptations and became unstable and turned into a dark lord. Harry didn't put it passed Dumbledore to know that Pettigrew was a Death Eater as well and deliberately set his parents up to die and make him powerful enough to kill Voldemort.

But now wasn't the time to get into these things it was time to explain what had happened to him as he was dead. So with a sigh, he told Dumbledore about the training he had to go through. As the minutes passed he talked about how this unknown man made him train with weights that responded with magic, how he forced him to use all of his magic at once, making him stop training for a few days in recovering, He also talked about new spells, and silent spell casting. He didn't tell them about non-gesturing casting which is where you don't have to swish or flick or jab etc.

He then with a sigh told them about him being able to apparate in wards like Hogwarts without breaking or disturbing them and wandlesscasting something that made everyone gasp in shock, surprising Harry as he didn't know that there was anyone there besides Dumbledore that was surrounding him. He could see their faces, as he said this, they couldn't believe what he just said, so in order to save time he threw his wand towards Hermione, who caught it, and put it in her left hand, and then made a lightening spell, that stuck a box on the other side of the hall and watched as it blown up and then incinerated, as he threw a fire spell at it.

Turning to Hermione, who looked shocked with her mouth open in disbelief, he chuckled painfully as the gash started to bust open again. Quickly, before he lost anymore energy, he ran his hand over it and healed it with a healing spell until, he could get Madam Pomfrey to look over it to make sure it healed right. Then turned back to Hermione who looked worriedly at him, and then handed him his wand back.

He sighed once again, he seemed to be doing that a lot anymore, and ignored Dumbledore and went to his friends who were waiting by the door at the end of the hall, to make sure they stayed out of everyone's way, with Hermione by his side. He first looked at little Luna, who he consider a precious friend and perhaps a little sister, she was holding her ankle with a painful expression on her face and was looking at him carefully with a hint of a smile even though she was hurting. Her clothes were in ruins, barely enough to be considered covering her properly and turning to Ron, he thought he saw lust in his eyes while looking towards Luna.

Disgusted with his looks, he flicked his fingers in Luna directions and watched as her clothes was repaired and then looked at Ron with a snarl on his face as he told Luna to sit down.

"You need to control yourself Ron, I am disgusted with the way you are behaving, first you are only thinking of the money you could get in my will when I died, and you to Ginny," he said looking at Ginny's disappointed face, and then added, "now you are looking at Luna like she is a piece of meat!"

Finished with him, he sighed as Ron and Ginny started to complain about he was being arrogant, when he faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ignoring their childish acts for a moment, he told Luna to lay against the wall as he raised her ankles carefully, and put them in his lap, when he sat down, and then began to grab her injured ankle and heal it apologizing when she hissed in pain when he first grabbed it. A second later, it was healed and he thrown back as Luna finally lost her battle of her emotions, and cried on his chest.

Knowing there was nothing to do at the moment to help her, he simply wrapped her in his arms and had the magic that he could control, as he didn't want to hurt her, wrap around them in a cocoon-like shape. The color was white and it gave off an aura that was calm and peace, before it disappeared a moment later, showing Harry looking down at Luna that had a smile on her face and was asleep.

Deciding not to disturb her, he pick her up like it was nothing and looked at Ron who repeated his statement again with more anger and jealously looking at Harry hatefully. Harry's flashed black for a second, but it was so fast that it looked like it was a flicker of their imagination, before Harry answered his question while looking coldly at the two younger Weasley's.

"Do you think I enjoy this?" he asked rhetorically to Ron, "think about it, I don't like being so cold but this…..power, I have gained is fighting right now against me, I can't control it fully, why do you think I was trying to hurry. It was trying to control me and right now as I talk to you, I'm fighting it because it wants me to attack you, and it hurting me slowly, more and more, as I fight it."

Harry looked at them again and showed Neville a quick grin, at his performance tonight and then smiled at Hermione, before turning away and starting to walk away, going to Hogwarts. A moment later he stopped, Luna still in his arms snuggled in his chest, before he turned his head, showing his black eyes and spoke slowly.

"If you ever accuse me of something like that again, it's over with our friendship and don't look at Luna or for a matter of fact Hermione like that again or I will castrate you myself and let the girls decide on what to do with you." Harry whispered deadly to Ron, as he saw Hermione look at Ron with disgust, before he added something else to his threat, "Oh, if I find out that you tried to rape any girl or try to use a potion on a girl, or make someone use a potion, I will personally _**hunt you down and kill you slowly**_."

When he finished the sentence, he looked at Ron, with a look so deadly that the whole crowd that was in the hall, Dumbledore included, froze in fear, the only one that didn't was Hermione who was by his side after he began to speak with Ron, and Luna who was somehow still asleep.

Ron looked at Harry with fear openly showing in his eyes, as he watched his eyes began to get darker, if that was possible, making them look like two endless holes that were on his face. He decided right there that he was going to never get on Harry's bad side.

Harry then began to turn around, Hermione following him, and was about to walk out of the door making everyone sigh in relief, before he stopped, making everyone hold their breath and turned to the Minister who squeaked to the amusement of Harry and several others.

"Almost forgot about you Fudge." he said softly, exhaustion showing in his face and voice. "If you don't get your act together and straighten up this mess that you have made I will call a vote of no confidence by the Potter family." Making everyone gasp since that hasn't happened in a long time. " The first thing you could do," Harry said, looking at Fudge, " is announce Voldemort is returned," he ignored the gasps at the name, and rolled his eyes with a sigh, " is back, like you should've done last year, and to keep me from ratting about your little thing you did a few weeks ago that you do almost every week, if you know what I mean." he said coldly again, talking about the bribes that he has been taking from known death-eaters. "Is to clear Sirius Black of all charges to his name, he was not the secret keeper of my parents, if he was he would've killed me earlier, isn't that right Sirius?"

He said this to a black dog who transformed with Fudge arrived, and who was now wagging his tail in excitement because he could finally be free, before growling as Auror's started to come towards him.

"Back off of him before I do something that you will all regret." He spoke harshly, towards the Auror's who backed up in fear. "I expected for this to be in the morning paper of the _Daily Prophet, _or I will be telling everyone about this. Am I understood," pausing to watch Fudge nod, " good. Get started on it right now, and lower the restriction degree so underage children can practice and defend themselves in case of an attack."

Turning around, Harry told Hermione to grab his waist before he apparated with Hermione and Luna towards Hogwarts.

* * *

_**In case you couldn't tell, I don't like the Weasley's I believe that they are using Harry but that is my opinion and I might not have Ron with Luna, now that I think about it. I know that Harry is acting, "I am almighty and you will do what I say," but it his powers, that are effecting this personality, he will be back to normal soon, but he will always have a little of that cruel trait for certain situations. I mean I can't make him a miniature god (no offense or anything of that sort if you are offended) without any complications of any sort.  
**_

_**I left this A.N. because it will explain stuff to any new readers out there. Anyway there is some minor adjustments, not too much, hope you all like it. Leave me a review and let me know any mistakes or something that doesn't make since. Let me know, even if you are unsure.  
**_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Phoenix God.**_


	4. Midnight Phoenix

_**Hey guys and girls this is the beta-ed version of chapter 4.**_

_**Phoenix God

* * *

**_

_**Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix**_

…_**.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

…_**.**_

_**Midnight Phoenix

* * *

**_

Arriving in a soundless appearance, Harry looked around and saw that he arrived in front of the gates of Hogwarts. Disappointed, (as he thought he had enough energy to apparate in the grounds) he flicked his hand toward the gate and watched it open ominously, making it seem like they were walking to their death, despite the warm castle appearance that it gave off.

Looking around, he saw Hermione, looking shocked at him; apparently she knew only the headmaster can open the gates and not a student. She opened her mouth, to question him but he gave her a quick grin and started walking to the door to the castle, still carrying Luna.

Hearing a disturbance to the left, he turned and saw a bird setting on a limb of a tree on the line of the forbidden forest. Looking closer, he could see it was a Phoenix, how, he didn't know. If he remembered correctly, they were supposed to be rare and hard to find and judging by Hermione's coos to the Phoenix she saw it too.

A few seconds of silence, as the Phoenix looked at Harry unnervingly, it flapped its wings and glided toward him and settled on his shoulder. As Hermione watched in confusion, it tapped Harry's head in a questioning peck and waited for him to respond.

Watching, in case Hermione tried to touch the female Phoenix, (at least judging by its whitish color) he carefully moved Luna, until she was resting on him with only his right hand supporting her on his chest.

Then with more confidence then he knew he had, as this Phoenix could hurt him, since it was a white one, something that he thought had died out, (they were said to be able to control magic and use it better then a wizard or witch ever could) he raised his hand and petted her against her head, watching with fascination, as she began to glow a bright white. Suddenly, she began to change, her once white feathers became black as night, matching his hair color, her eyes previously blue changed into a startling emerald green. Her wings also grew until they were about four feet each, a little big in wing size but it didn't matter.

As this was happening, Harry could feel his powers that were still trying to break free, loosen their hold on him. It didn't mean that they were gone though; it just meant that they were under control for now. He smiled at the black female Phoenix, as he unconsciously began to glow in unison with the Phoenix, both of their auras black as the darkest night.

Hermione, watched in fascination, as both of their auras began to bleed into each other signaling a bond was happening. Then as soon as it started, it ended, with a flash of light it was over. When it cleared, the Phoenix was singing on Harry's head and she could just make out a thin line of a lightning bolt on the bird's head, where Harry's was.

She watched as Harry moved his sleeve up, revealing a tattoo of a black Phoenix taking flight in the air, surrounded by another white Phoenix, and the moon glowing a startling white behind the black Phoenix, with the white Phoenix in the night, without the moon around it. Giving it a look like it was dark vs. Light theme.

Gasping in shock, as she finally saw something that surprised her, she saw that the female Phoenix had ten tails! Instead of the tail feathers being together, hers were separated into ten different strands, making her even more unique like Harry was. Walking up to the pair, she reached her hand out and as she was about to touch Harry, to get his attention, when the Phoenix screeched and tensed up at her, making her move away from Harry.

Satisfied that the girl was away from her bonded, she calmed down and rubbed her cheek against her bonded. Smiling, (as good as a Phoenix could) she sighed, (more like, did a short melody) and relaxed against Harry.

He chuckled softly, as he watched this, and **at** seeing the affronted face that Hermione made as she tried to touch him.

"Don't worry, I think she will have to get used to you, before you can touch me or her. Since she hasn't had a chance to fully bond with me she won't trust you thanks to Dumbledore." he said full of laughter in the beginning, and with narrowed eyes in the end. As he saw a picture of Dumbledore stopping her from getting to him.

"I wonder, why she won't let me touch you, and why she is the color of black? I have never heard of a black Phoenix." Hermione said questionably, toward Harry who lost his laughter as she asked about the color of his Phoenix.

With a serious look, something he thought he would never have to do right now. He looked at her carefully, like he was searching through her soul, and sighed tiredly at her.

"I want an oath, an unbreakable oath that you won't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you." He paused and recited an oath, swearing on his life, that he wouldn't tell about this secret and watched as she did the same.

"I hope that you realize what you have done, if you break this oath and tell anyone without my permission then you will die." Harry said this softly, looking in her eyes, to make sure that she understood what he had meant if she broke the contract.

Seeing, that she understood, he sighed once more and began to tell the tale of the _**Legend of the Black Phoenix.**_

"The only reason I know of this is because after I saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, I started to read up on Phoenixes, trying to find something to stop my unknown curiosity about them. I finally, after a few weeks, found a book called, _**Unknown Legends about Mythical Creatures, **_where it talked about the first ever reported black Phoenix, otherwise known as a _**Midnight Phoenix. **_A Midnight Phoenix, is most powerful when they are in the midnight (hence the name) or when the moon is out. They are said to be the most powerful Phoenixes ever been reported."

He paused there, watching as Hermione gaze at him without blinking, freaking him out a little bit. Raising his hand, he pets the black Phoenix on her head hearing her trill in enjoyment. He briefly saw Luna up and looking in fascination as the bird, before she tried to pet her, but the Phoenix repeated the actions of earlier and tensed up and tried to peck at her as well. Harry smiled at Luna's confusion, and shrugged at her questioning glance and then continued with the story.

"Once, a long time ago about maybe during the time of the founders, a black Phoenix was sighted. The Phoenix looked the same as this little one does, that's in my lap. A man by the name of Godric Gryffindor found her. As only females could be a black Phoenix. It was said that the man and the Phoenix, bonded because of Godric's pure-heart and eventually became the only sighted Phoenix that was saw ever by any mortal."

He paused here, trying to remember the rest of the tale, and briefly conjured with what was almost the rest of his magic, a peach that was in perfect condition and watched as the little female Phoenix, trilled in excitement, and ravished the peach, making Harry raise his eyebrow. She must have been hungry, he thought to himself, before continuing with the tale.

"Continuing on, a black Phoenix was said to represent sorrow, pain, suffering, and it also was the sign of a powerful grey wizard, a wizard that uses the dark and light arts without any problems. It was said that if you owned a black Phoenix, that you could access more magic within you, then you could ever do without one. One thing, that made black Phoenixes hated, was that when they bonded with a person, they wouldn't let anyone touch or get near their bonded until they approved of them. There is more to the tale but that is all I can remember right now"

He finally finished, watching as the two girls nodded in understanding, about the part where they couldn't touch Harry unless the Phoenix approved of them. Sighing, Harry turned and began to walk to the castle, intending on having a nice long relaxing bath and then having a good-nights rest.

A few moments later, the group arrived at the door to the castle. Harry stepping up touched the door and brushed his hands against the symbol of the four founders, and watched as his hand glowed for a second. A moment later a click, was heard and then the door opened silently, letting them in its household. Gesturing with his hand, he allowed the two girls to pass him and then closed the door, waiting for the click of the door to sound out. Hearing the click, he turned to the girls and escorted Luna to her common room, where she turned and hugged Harry, ignoring the Phoenix's cries of anger at touching Harry, and then went into her common room putting her mask on making her seem like a loony person as she gave off an air of someone that was loony.

After that, Harry turned with Hermione and climbed up the stairs and arrived on the seventh floor, in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Upon arriving, the fat lady looked at them with a smile on her face and asked for the password.

"Password?" the fat lady asked the young Gryffindor's, watching as they opened their mouth to respond to her question.

"Phoenix." Harry responded, quickly and tiredly. Before he went into the now open portrait and turned and hugged Hermione briefly before going up the stairs. Ignoring, the whispers and curious glances at the Phoenix on his shoulder and at the way they both looked, he climbed the short flight of stairs and entered the room marked _Fifth Years, _going toward his bed.

Looking at the Phoenix, that had glided towards his bed, he told her he was going to relax then he would conjure her a nice perch after he got done with his bath, letting her rest against his pillow.

Afterward he turned and headed toward the bathroom that was attached to the boys' dormitory and preceded to take a nice long bath relaxing. Laying in the water, he sighed as his muscles began to relax fully, and began to loosen the knots in his back. A few minutes later, he washed up and stepped out of the bathroom and went to his bed.

Arriving at the end of his bed, he saw his Phoenix resting her head on his pillow, and Hedwig, who must have came when he was in the shower, was next to the Phoenix hooting toward his other familiar.

Ignoring the trills and screeches, he went to his trunk and opened it swiftly and quietly, looking through his possessions and settled for a loosen button up collared shirt that was a emerald green and a pair of blue jeans (something that his relatives didn't know he had, otherwise he would have to give Dudley them, ignoring the fact that Dudley wouldn't be able to fit in them).

After changing clothes, he then looked toward his familiars and watched as they finally decided to approve of each other and get along. Settled that they wouldn't kill each other, he reached for Hedwig and began to stoke her feathers softly, watching bemused as she began to lean on his shoulder and rubbed her head against his left cheek. A few minutes later, satisfied that Harry still loved her, she flapped her snow white wings and went through the window and went to her home on the grounds; the Owlery.

Watching as Hedwig left, he turned his head and then conjured a perch for the black female Phoenix and watched as she flew toward it gracefully, almost as if she was bending the air to her will. A minute later, he walked up to the Phoenix and looked her in the eyes.

"_It's time that I talk to you, Emily." Harry spoke in his mind as he watched his Phoenix, nod in understanding before she spoke softly._

"_Yes, it is time for us to __talk;__ I have been waiting for you since your second year of Hogwarts. But your meddling old fool of a headmaster has stopped me from contacting you." She responded just as softly as Harry, as she saw anger flash in his eyes when she mentioned Dumbledore._

"_That old fool," Harry roared in anger and hate. __"If__ I could get away with it, I would kill him myself!" He finished as his eyes flashed black and then green again before continuing this cycle as Harry struggled to control his emotions._

"_Calm down Harry," Emily said softly, as she sung for a few seconds, watching as Harry glowed for a second and then nodded toward her in appreciation._

_A few seconds later, Harry calmed down, and as he calmed down he decided that he was going to get Dumbledore when this was all said and done._

_**Hoped you enjoyed the beta-ed version of this chapter**_

_**Thanks MorDraka for being my Beta. **_

_**Until then,**_

_**Phoenix God**_


	5. A friendship destroyed

_**Here is chapter 5 re-beta-ed. Hope you like it. You all should now to review if you see anything wrong.**_

_**Phoenix God  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A friendship deepened, and a old one destroyed.

* * *

**_

**W**aking up the next morning, Harry looked around. He saw Ron, who was snoring loudly as normal, and Neville who was on his bed holding his now broken wand looking at it sorrowfully making him feel guilty. He looked around still and saw that the others were already out of the dorm and probably already down in the Great Hall eating some breakfast. He heard the sound of a chirp and a hoot, making her turn to his window where he saw Hedwig and Emily on the perch that he made Emily yesterday.

With a wave of his hand, he made one for Hedwig too, watching as she flew to his shoulder and nipped his earlobe affectionately, before sticking her leg out letting him see the _Daily Profit_ in her clutches. Rummaging through his trunk at the end of his unmade bed, he got a pack of owl treats out and gave them to Hedwig and conjured Emily a peach to eat on. Putting them back in the trunk, he turned to Hedwig and kissed her head softly, before taking the paper, and looking through it carefully. On the front of the paper were two headlines squashed into the front:

_**You-Know-Who returns!!! **_by: Molly Heath

_Last night it was confirmed that You-Know-Who, has returned to the world of the living as seen by over forty eye witnesses. One witness, who shall remain unnamed says this, 'I saw him with my own eyes! He was looking at the Boy Who Lived in rage and fear before he shot a Unforgivable at the Boy Who Lived.!!'_

_Another witness said, 'his eyes were as red as two rubies, his face looked like a snake, he didn't even have a nose; just two slit like holes on his face!!'_

_For more info and eye witness reviews turn to page 5.

* * *

_

Then the next headline to his surprise, was a picture of Sirius Black in a formal dress robe from a long time ago, and he could just make out the outline of his father's face next to his godfather's face; smiling and laughing, having nothing to worry about, not knowing his happiness would only last so long before it was cruelly ripped away.

_**Sirius Black!! Innocent, Pettigrew the betrayer!! **_by: Hanna Kilt

_Sirius Black, middle aged, was declared innocent of crimes he didn't commit during his lifetime. Last night, the Minister of Magic had a small court session, and Black was declared innocent of all charges. For being declared guilty for crimes he didn't even to get to defend himself with, the Minister of Magic has rewarded him with 130,000 galleons for 13 years of wrongful imprisonment. _

_After the interview, we had an chance to talk to Black. We asked what he would do now that he declared innocent and roam the wizarding world without worry. He answered with the comment, "I am going to go get me a new wand, then me and my godson are going to a vacation this summer.' Afterward, he laughed and smiled before leaving without any further questions…

* * *

_

Harry smiled with satisfaction, finally he didn't have to deal with those _people _that he had to live with and finally Sirius was free. Getting out of bed, (he sat in it when he read the paper) he yawned and stretched before he smiled at Neville, who returned it when Harry showed his the paper.

He watched as Neville looked at the paper, different emotions going through his head and mine as he thought. He knew that despite the exterior of him, Neville was a good friend and he would become a powerful wizard before it was said and done. He hoped that Neville and him would become more closer as the days went by. Even though Neville and him had only been friends for so long, he trusted him more than he ever trusted Ron.

As he began to think more, he felt like his life had finally turned to a good era and he hoped it would stay like that for a long time and as he thought about it, it was time for him to find a girlfriend. He wanted to enjoy the positives of life and wanted to feel what his parents felt when they were with each other. He hoped that with a girlfriend he could finally understand why his parents sacrificed themselves for him. It was something that he always wanted to feel, what did love feel like? Was it something that could turn one who was as cold as an iceberg into an warm and kind person, was it worth your life to risk without care. Before he could get any deeper into the subject, Neville interrupted him with a small cough.

"Congratulations Harry, you are now officially free!" Neville spoke with some excitement before looking sorrowfully at his broken wand.

Looking at his broken wand, Harry decided to help him, since he had helped Harry himself. He knew that he wouldn't regret what he was about to do, so with a small breath, he turned to Neville, summoning his wand to his hand.

"You know Neville, that the wand that you have been using isn't the one that matches your core as a matter of fact, try mine." Harry responded softly with a smile, as he handed Neville the wand.

Nervously, Neville picked up the holy-feathered Phoenix cored wand and swished and flicked, astounded when the bed that Dean slept in raised in the air without any struggle. He couldn't believe it, the wand that he had been using had felt like it took three times as much magic just to get it to do something. With this wand, it felt like he wasn't even trying to do anything, matter of fact it felt like the wand was doing it all and he was just holding the wand.

"See Neville," Harry spoke calmly, ignoring the looks that Ron was giving him when he saw that the weak and pitiful Neville holding one of the most powerful wands made.

"Wow, I never realized that it was that easy to use your magic! With my old one, it took forever to get something to work, and when I did get a spell to work it took almost three times the amount to make it even work." Neville spoke in awe as the wand was still reacting to his command.

"You can keep that one Neville, it matches you and anyway I can't use it anymore." Harry spoke softly as he looked at Neville with a smile on his face, his eyes lightened and looked much brighter.

"But won't you need it? This is your wand and you need to have a wand in order to do magic." Neville said, looking at the wand in his hand that was giving an feeling of safety and calmness, regretfully this couldn't be the wand for him though, it would have been nice to have a wand that could respond to him so well.

Just as Harry was about to say something, Ron decided that this was the moment to interrupt, jealousy still raging through his mind like a wildfire.

"What are you doing? You can't give your wand to Neville he doesn't deserve it. Besides I have been your friend for more than five years and you won't even give it to me?" Ron screamed this with jealousy still in his voice and actions making Harry disappointed he had hoped that Ron would change but it was not meant to be.

Handing out his left hand, he watched Neville give his wand to him, a smirk was on Harry face as he looked at Ron with no emotion. Still holding the wand, Harry walked up to Ron and forced his hand open, watching his face light up in greed and smugness, making Harry want to hurt him. With a smirk, he gestured for Ron to do a spell, and watched as Ron began to scream, quickly before anyone hears it downstairs he shot an silencing charm around the room, and watched as Ron dropped the wand, before it soured to Neville's hand to Neville's astonishment.

"That is why I didn't give it to you, your soul and magic is not pure. Your jealousy and hate, makes you unable to hold a Phoenix core wand or even use it." Harry said softly, looking at Ron's face watching as hate began to show in his eyes and pain still etched on his face.

Before Ron could ask about how Harry could use the wand before, the door to the room opened and Hermione came rushing in, looking around in panic before she saw Harry standing over Ron with no emotion on his face besides sadness. She looked at Neville who had an solemn face, and saw that he had Harry's wand in his hand, she wondered how he was holding it since it was made only for Harry, but she ignored it as she looked at Harry.

"I know, what you are going to say Ron. That is why I gave my wand up, I can't use it anymore and besides it is useless to me now." That was all that was said, as Ron got up from the ground and saw Hermione, before he turned and walked up to her ignoring the fact that she was not happy with him right now.

"Let's go Hermione, Harry has gone dark and is trying to kill us all." Ron spoke this with conviction throughout his voice of tone and jealousy still in it as well. He made to grab her, but before he could grab her hand Harry suddenly appeared before him, clutching his hand in his own painful grasp.

As Ron began to tighten his fists in order to punch Harry, he felt like he was suddenly beginning to die and as he looked in Harry's eyes, he felt fear rush through him like a fire that kept spreading through him without stopping.

Harry's eyes were now solid black again, even Neville, who knew he hadn't done anything to Harry, felt fear overcome him, as he stared death in his eyes. An aura of power began to swirl around Harry, destroying everything and making Ron's arm began to hurt painfully, as Ron began to wince and sweat holding in a cry of pain. He saw briefly that Hermione, who was behind Harry, smile softly as she felt an aura come around her and protect her like nothing she had ever felt in her life before.

"Leave now Ron, and leave Hermione alone. She won't want to talk to you now that she knows about how you would look at her like she was a piece of meat. Make sure you leave her AND Luna alone, do you got me?" Harry was speaking harshly towards Ron, as he let go of his burnt hand that would need a professional healer to fix.

He watched as Ron looked at him with fear still on his face, as he began to control his powers and lock them up, tightly, behind his Occlumency barriers. He saw Ron turn, and then begin to walk away from him and the trio and knew now that his friendship with Ron was over…. _**forever**_.

* * *

_**There it is. Most of the Beta-ing is just some minor stuff so you may not see the changes. That's ok though, anyway thanks MorDraka.**_

_**-Phoenix God-**_


	6. Powers…Sealed

_**Here is the next one....**_

_**-Phoenix God-

* * *

**_

_**Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Powers…Sealed

* * *

**_

**W**aiting for Ron to leave the dorm, he turned to Hermione and smiled softly at her. He briefly looked at his Phoenix companion and smiled a little, already she was getting use to Hermione and he knew that she would get use to Luna as well. Turning to the door he saw that it was finally closed. With a flick of his wrist he had the door locked and silenced so no one could get in or hear what they were talking about.

"Now back to your question Neville." Harry spoke towards Neville his face looking at Neville with the most attention he had ever given to someone in the past few days.

He could see the apprehension in Neville's body begin to rise fearing that Harry was about to do or say something to fool him. He could see Hermione who he had no idea why she was even here to begin with not that he really cared anyway. So turning back to Neville he answered the question.

"The reason I don't need my old wand is because it won't respond with my magic like it use to. This wand recognized my magic when I was younger; now that I have had my full magic unlocked the wand cannot harness the power to unleash a spell." Seeing the confused looks on Hermione's face (which he couldn't believe that he would ever see) and Neville's as well, he explained it differently.

"Think of my wand like a air balloon sure it can hold a lot of air in this case the air being magic but the balloon can only hold so much air before it bursts. If I was to use the wand more than three times every ten seconds, it would force the wand to work too hard which would then force some of the magic that I used back into me. Normally this would be a good thing but when you use a spell your magic changes it properties in order to replicate the effects of the spell.

Now when I use a killing curse for example I force my magic to my wand to replicate the properties of the actual killing curse whatever my wand can't absorb to use will force its way back into me. So with that the leftover magic will go into me and then kill me, since it was changed into the killing curse."

Finally he had finished and as he looked at them both, he could tell they were beginning to understand what he was talking about. He smiled to them and nodded towards their new understanding. Maybe with the little lesson he had given them they would understand why people often had to get new wands every few years.

Just as he was about to say something else, he felt a sharp pain come from his chest. Withholding in a gasp, he tried to figure what was wrong with him. He ignored Hermione's and Neville's worrying glances as he got up, wincing, and began to head towards the hospital wing.

As he headed down the stairway to the common room his chest began to feel like it was on fire again and he could tell without looking that Hermione and Neville were following him worried. He didn't talk to anyone, as he rushed towards the tapestry of the Lady, he didn't think he could if he tried either. It felt like his veins themselves were on fire, it felt even more painful than the Cruciatus curse being cast upon him. With every step he took it felt like he was getting weaker and just as he reached to open the doors to the hospital wing he stopped in pain as he felt his chest light on fire.

He didn't know if he was in the hospital now or not, all he knew was pain, horrible, mind-blowing pain. He didn't understand what was happening sure he was powerful but even Godric said he shouldn't have any kind of pain because of his unleashed powers. Already, he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins and even though adrenaline was good to use it wasn't good to use if he couldn't use it positively. Seeing as he couldn't destroy anything he had to forcefully cut the adrenaline off, but he couldn't focus right now as pain still coursed through his veins.

Finally he got a break for a moment choosing to use this wisely he blocked the flow of adrenaline and hurried to the nurse who looked at him shocked.

"Mr. Potter, I guess it is time for your annual vis-" that was as far as the nurse got before Harry interrupted her, pain reflected in his eyes and facial expression.

"Do you have any spell that can seal magic?" Harry spoke, ignoring the gasps from the nurse and his friends, who were looking at him like he was something from another world.

"Yes but I doubt you need it Mr. Potter. You may be powerful for your age but you are not that powerful to resort to a sealing method." Pomfrey said to Harry, as she looked at Harry's eyes carefully, trying to see the real reason he wanted something like the magnitude of a forbidden seal.

"Look I don't have time for this, Madame Pomfrey! Just check me with your scanner spell and you will see my magic is harming me. It's too much for me to have excess for right now." Harry exclaimed with desperation and urgency in his voice wincing again he felt his magic harming him more.

Madame Pomfrey has heard and seen many different things in her time as a nurse for Hogwarts but to say this took the cake would certainly be telling the truth. As she scanned Harry she couldn't believe some of the things she was seeing. He was lying when he said his magic was harming him actually he was downplaying what his magic was doing.

"I-I can't believe it! Harry," she said this with astonishment, the others knew it was bad if the nurse actually said his first name instead of calling him Mr. Potter, "your magic it's des-destroying your coils inside you!"

The others, (beings Hermione and Neville) didn't understand what she was talking about; it really didn't matter, though. Harry needed to understand what this meant, and by judging the way his body posture was, he knew what this meant. Looking at him, she knew he was going to be in a rough couple of week's maximum months. She looked at Hermione surprised that she didn't know what this meant but thinking about it she wasn't surprised. The library had abandoned the subject of magical coils because the ministry didn't think it was important enough to know about.

She sighed, she didn't know how Harry had done what he had done but she would help him and with maybe a couple of months he would be back to normal. Forcing out more magic then necessary, had done more harm than Harry probably realized and as she thought this she could see the magic Harry was forcing into his damaged areas to heal it.

"STOP Harry." Madame Pomfrey said quickly towards Harry who looked confused at her, not realizing that he was harming himself by trying to fix the damages in him.

"You are doing more damage to your insides, by doing what you are doing. Give me a second, while I look up an old forbidden spell." She said quickly, before she turned to her private library besides her office.

Before she could reach it Hermione spoke to her, her eyes wide with fear and concern.

"If it's forbidden then why are you looking for it then?" Hermione asked the nurse with her posture untrusting.

"Girl I don't have time for this if I do not hurry then your friend of there is going to become a Squib or even die!" The Nurse said, leaving everyone shocked, as she went into the room and not even a moment later she was out.

"Mr. Potter I need you to focus. If you mispronounce this spell or mess up you will be killed. This is the only thing that can help you with your overload." Madame Pomfrey spoke quickly, looking in Harry's abnormal eyes that were glowing a bright emerald green at the moment.

Looking at her he nodded and then looked down at the book in her hands:

_**One of the most forbidden spells in history, "Exceptio ab navitas", is used to 'seal or restrict' magic from criminals or even wizards or witches who have **__**too**__** much magic. The spell was created by Merlin himself and was said that, only he himself, had ever used it over level three. The spell has no gestures or anything like that, and is one the only wand-less magic spells that anyone can do if they know how to use it. **_

_**It is recommended that you don't EVER go over the level THREE or you may kill yourself. When you use the spell make sure you take your time, you will know if it works when you feel like you have gotten really tired all of the sudden. Make sure you repeat this three times for it to work right. When you release the spell, be warned it will hurt so use with caution.

* * *

**_

Harry looked at the nurse one more time with a hint of fear in his eyes. But she nodded to him and he nodded back. Looking at Hermione and Neville he smiled quickly before he thought of what level to use. He doubted, even though it said to not go over level three that it would help but he did it anyway. With a deep breath, he began to chant in a deep and calm voice, even though he was nervous.

"_**Exceptio ab navitas aequo tres tria num, Exceptio ab navitas aequo tres tria num, Exceptio ab navitas aequo tres tria num… occepto." **_As he said this, he could feel his magic soar around the room before it landed on the floor around him, before it floated towards his heart. Feeling a sharp pain, he raised his shirt up and saw the number 3 indented on top of his heart.

He felt, like he had failed as he didn't feel any different from before. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Neville had moved behind him. Before he could ask what he was doing he felt like he was drained of energy all of the sudden. It must have shown on his face because he saw Madame Pomfrey nodded her head in approval seeing him get weaker before it stopped.

He felt weak like he had battled Voldemort three times and has had no sleep in two days. The magic coiling through his veins hurt a lot, but it didn't feel like it did before so with a sigh he went towards a bed and feel asleep.

* * *

_**Exceptio ab navitas aequo tres tria num…. occepto **_-- Roughly means, Restriction of energy level three…. Begin... its Latin language.

_**Ok this is the beta-ed version of the chapter hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know of any mistakes.**_

_**Thanks MorDraka..  
**_

_**-Phoenix God- **_


	7. Explanation and confrontations

_**Here is the last old new version. Re-beta-ed. Thanks Beta. Let me know of any mistakes.  
**_

_**XXX **_

_**Phoenix God

* * *

**_

_**Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Explanation and confrontation

* * *

**_

_**A**_s they watched as Harry fell asleep, two were wondering what was really going on and what were magical coils as Madame Pomfrey said earlier. Hermione and Neville both watched silently, questions running through their minds as they watched the nurse run through the hospital and get a potion that they supposed was to help him fix his coils. Hermione briefly wondered on how come she had never heard of these 'magical coils' and what was their higher purpose.

She watched as the nurse grabbed a pitch black vial of some kind of liquid, before she raised Harry's head up with one arm and then poured some down his throat before putting down the vial and massaging his throat. After he swallowed, satisfied she turned to them as she flicked her wand making everything go back to its regular place.

"Now, as I have finally given Harry a potion that will help heal his damage to his coils, I have time to answer your questions." Madame Pomfrey said, as she carefully looked at each teenager without any negative feelings.

Thinking for a moment, Hermione decided to open the conversation with the basic question of what magical coils were.

"Magical coils are in essence, are what make you a witch or a wizard. Without them, you would be a muggle. Witches and Wizards are born with a single system of magical coils, the thicker they are the more powerful you would be, or at least the more powerful the spells you can handle using without harming yourself.

Every time you use a spell, no matter how powerful or weak it is, you force a little or a lot of magic to come from your core and travel throughout your coil lines until your magic comes to your left or right hand where you wand takes over the rest."

She stopped there pausing to think about what else really needs to be said about the coils that the teens in front of her could know. A moment later she thought of something else to say as she knew they would be asking how you could damage or break a piece or section off of your coil system.

"Now, I am sure you are wondering about how Harry could damage his coils since they sound unbreakable from what I am saying about them." She stopped and smiled a warm smile when the both of them nodded eagerly at her.

"Alright, when you are first beginning Hogwarts we give you weak material in order to give your core and coils a chance to get use to using magic regularly without harm. When you use **so much** magic at one time, you feel as if your exhausted even though you are not tired right," She saw them nod in agreement both of them have experienced this before, "that was your coils telling your body and mind that they can't use anymore force or they will end up breaking apart. Sometimes a witch or a wizard is lucky and can do a spell or curse that requires more resistance of magic flowing through your coils then they can handle and that leads up to damaging the coils.

Now in your friends' case Harry's that is, he forced his core to expand beyond what his coils were able to hold in without a problem, and on top of that, he was using curses and spells that were way beyond anything his age. Not only did he have a chance of hurting himself by destroying his coils leaving him a squib, he could have also blown up everything in a certain radius. With the amount of damage to his coils it could be anywhere from three weeks or even up to three months before he can use magic again without a deadly cost."

Looking up at the clock_, she withheld a gasp._ She had been talking for over an hour and a half! Looking at the two teens, she could see that they got most of what she was talking about and they were satisfied on the subject for the moment. With a smile and a promise to let them come tomorrow and see Harry she sent them off.

The walk back to the dorm was silent both teens deep in thought wondering when it would be better for Harry. Finally, they reached the common room (after saying the password, Hermione had to, Neville forgot) they both smiled at each other and wished each other pleasant dreams.

The next morning, was a warm day where we find Hermione, Neville, and Luna (who was already at the door) in the hospital wing where they were talking to the young man. Harry had woken up earlier and was aware that they all had found out how serious his condition was.

"So like I was saying," Luna was saying Neville's and Harry's attention on her and Hermione, who wished she could ignore her, briefly listening. "We need to do something to accelerate your healing. You know as well as I that Dumbledore will be here soon to try to control you Harry."

"I know, Luna," Harry responded quickly, without even having to think about it, "_that man is to far up in power for his own good."_

Now normally Hermione would argue against their opinion but they had briefed Hermione on the true Dumbledore and while still not liking to talk bad about an authority figure she understood their opinions and agreed whole-heartily with the statement. And speak of the devil the Headmaster in all of his glory strolled in; twinkle in his eyes and a little bit of a strut in his walk.

"Misses Lovegood, Granger and Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore said, with a voice full of authority, "I'm afraid I need young Harry here for a few minutes. You three need to leave, and you can come back later." He said this, all with a smile on his face, ignoring earlier yesterday that Harry was mad at him.

Before Harry could respond to anything, his friends came closer to him and sat down. Defiance was felt in the air and in their body language. If that meddling old coot thought that he was making them leave then he had another thing coming! They weren't leaving while Harry was weak not now anyway.

Dumbledore watched this through his spectacles, he was mad and even the teens could tell as his eyes got a little darker and his smile turned into a scowl.

"I insist that you all leave and let me talk to Mr. Potter here." Dumbledore said voice full of authority, and his posture back into grandfather mode. He couldn't believe the nerve of these kids! He was Albus Dumbledore if he said something it was done immediately and not asking questions on why.

"No headmaster, we are not leaving Harry here with you." Neville said towards Dumbledore, flames in his eyes as he stared at the supposed light figure of the time.

Quickly, before anyone could see, Dumbledore flick his wand toward Hermione, Luna and Neville, intending on them leaving even if had to force them. A whitish-golden beam came from his wand, before it shifted into a little ball, which came toward them.

Harry seeing this, quickly shot his hand out and made the spell bounce off of a shield, and just as quickly made his hand go back to resting where it was before so no one knew it was him. With a clash, the spell bounced off of the shield, before it was thrown back toward Dumbledore, who flicked his wand at it and made it disappear.

"Guys let me have a moment alone with him." Harry spoke softly, yet commandingly toward his friends, who looked at him in shock for using magic when he wasn't supposed to.

Even though he spoke like he did, he knew he screwed himself up by using a spell. Already he could feel his body get weaker and lose more energy rapidly. As he watched his friends leave the room he mentally smirked Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him!

As soon as the door shut, Dumbledore (who had turned at watched them leave) whipped around and scowled at him, before he whipped his wand at Harry and sent a mind controlling curse toward him.

Harry not seeing any danger let the curse hit him, missing the smirk of triumph of Dumbledore.

"_Listen to what I say and do what I say." _A voice said in his mind, unaware that the voice had screwed Dumbledore's plans up.

"_I don't think so Dumbledore; you won't control me."_His mental voice said back before he destroyed the other voice all the while looking Dumbledore in the eye.

"You can't control me, like you use to be able to old meddling coot." Harry whispered harshly toward Dumbledore, his eyes getting slowly darker, while his face remained blank.

Even if he didn't show it Dumbledore was surprised he couldn't believe that Harry's control of his mind and magic was so astounding. He needed to be controlled like he did toward Tom Riddle (never mind the fact that he went bad). If he didn't get under control he could go dark and kill everyone, so for the greater good, he needed to be controlled. And since summer was coming, he could make an excuse and use the summer to control Harry, and with Harry under his clutches he could be the most powerful wizard to ever walk this world.

Ignoring the feeling of doom coming from Dumbledore Harry forcefully used the power of the elements, (something that didn't require magic, only respect to the god of the respective element) to force Dumbledore to leave before he set back his recovery.

Feeling like he was flying, Dumbledore broke out of his fantasies and looked around and to his surprise he was being pushed back by something. Before he could do anything he was looking up at the corridor's ceiling and plotting his revenge, no one got the best of him and got away with it.

* * *

_**That is the last one that was old. If you are reading this, and you have read chapter 8 then read the beta-ed version of it. I changed the a.n. a little.**_

_**Thanks MorDraka....**_

_**Phoenix God  
**_


	8. The New Wand!

_**Here is the beta-ed version of chapter 8. Hope you like it. I am currently working on chapter 9 though, so you will have to wait. It won't be this long again I promise.**_

_**Phoenix God..  
**_

* * *

Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix

Chapter 8

The New Wand!!!

* * *

Harry watched quietly, as the headmaster was forced out of the hospital wing. A smirk danced across his face, let the old meddling coot take that, try to control his mind eh? That's what he thought; he had made sure that the old coot couldn't control him at all. Seeing on how it was getting dark, he turned to his friends who were walking in, and quietly told them to go ahead and go back to the dormitories, and to talk to him tomorrow.

The three of them looked at him with a question in their eyes, in response to the question; he smiled quickly and nodded his head. He supposed that they were making sure that he wasn't being controlled in any way, and for that he was extremely grateful. He knew he was lucky to have friends like them, and he would make sure that nothing happened to them, even if it killed him.

Hermione walked towards him, seeing that he was getting ready to lie down and go to sleep, so she hugged him quickly and full of emotions, before pulling away and handing him the small glass ball; which he put in his left hand, keeping it warm and safe from prying eyes. He looked towards Luna and Neville briefly, making sure that they didn't see it for now, before he had the chance to look at it himself.

Neville looked at him with a smile, gratitude in his eyes for the new and improved wand, and left with a handshake. Luna, who was hiding in the back, walked up to him slowly with a smile on her face. She reached at the end of the bed, and hugged Harry hard toward her, not caring if he was still tired and maybe even in pain. Which thankfully he wasn't, she had a strong grip when she wanted to use it, and now was one of the times she was using it. He smiled through her hug, and even hugged her back enough to show he was fine, and watched as she let go and smiled before turning and leaving through the doors to the exit.

After making sure that everyone was gone, he looked toward Madame Pomfrey's offices and made sure she was retired for the night, before he called for his Phoenix, mentally.

"_Emily, come here please?" _Harry mentally called for his familiar, who appeared in a burst of black flames, softly singing the Phoenix song.

Harry marveled on how beautiful, Emily was even if he never said that to her. She was as black as night, with a tail that split into ten strands that was as black as the night itself. Her beak with white, with a spot of black at the tip, and her eyes were glowing a hauntingly Emerald that matched his eye color perfectly.

After imprinting her image in his sub-conscious, he looked her in the eyes. And he watched as she returned the connection. A second later everything faded, as a white room came into view, where it was just Emily and himself in.

"_I think it's time we learn about each other, fully." _Harry spoke softly to the legendary Phoenix, who was still looking him in the eyes.

"_Alright Harry, to do this remain eye contact and we will see each __others__ memories." _Emily singed softly in his mind. Harry paused for a second; letting his memories come up in his mind, and willed them at Emily who absorbed them, without doing or saying anything whatsoever.

He watched silently, as the Phoenix in front of him went through all of his memories. He saw at some points that she would smile or frown, depending on the memory. Finally, when it was finish she smiled softly at him, and looked proudly at him.

"_You have had an interesting life Harry." _The Phoenix mentally said toward him. _"But it is far from over and you need to start learning how to fully control your powers. You can't keep relying on the block you have on you. You might not know it, but that block uses your power to keep it active, and all you are doing is making your magic stronger when you release it. Right now, you are so close to learning how to grab the elements and bend them to your will. You have no idea, how powerful you can be Harry, no idea."_

"_The__ future depends on you Harry, I will not tell you why, but the Prophecy will tell you what you need to know. When we get done, I am transporting you to the Room of Requirement, I'm going to use a power of mine to make it longer in there, __and then__ it is out here." _The Phoenix continued in a soft voice as she stared at Harry, with her piercing emerald eyes.

"_What do you mean"_ Harry asked softly to the Phoenix, _"You can control time?" _He finished, looking at the Phoenix who just smiled and nodded her head.

In response he nodded his head, and then pulled out the Prophecy, that was shining a blindingly white, and smashed it on the ground. He watched in fascination as a little person's face came out of the smoke and when the smoke cleared, he couldn't believe who it was.

Professor Trelawney's open her mouth, and spoke in a voice that she used once before in his third year when she predicted the escape of Pettigrew. Her eyes were widened to a point where Harry briefly wondered how she didn't blow a blood vessel in her eyes. Her voice was harsh and cold; fitting for the prophecy she had unknowingly given.

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies... and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, But he will have power that the dark lord knows not... and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will born as the seventh month dies..."**_

Harry remained quiet after it was finished; he couldn't believe that either him or Voldemort would die in the end. But deep down he already knew in the end it would be him or Voldemort. Now he needed to figure out what was 'the power the dark lord knows not'?

Was it his wand-less abilities?

Was it his Animagus forms?

Or was it the Elemental powers, waiting to be unlocked, according to Emily?

Sighing, he decided to train for now, and worry about it later. He needed to learn how to control his powers fully, and when he did, look out Voldemort he is about to become the hunted.

He watched as Emily decided to wait until he got his new wand before he did any training, and when the white faded from his view, he turned to his bed and fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring?

Waking up the next morning, Harry stretched feeling the muscles that were stiff yesterday, pop and crack. He let out a low moan as this happened, his hair, which was still uncontrollable but had grown were it was getting in his vision, was in his eyes as usual. Getting up, he walked towards the loo, and did his morning routine, before he fixed his hair so that it would be out of his eyes. Looking around, he tried to find Emily, who was supposed to be ready about right now, so he could get his wand. He hoped secretly that he wouldn't have much use for magic, since his coils were still healing.

A cry was heard all of the sudden, looking towards it, Harry was blinded since the sun was on his eyes. When he could finally see again, he saw Emily in a ball of black flames; he was surprised since he didn't think it was time for her to be reborn. He watched silently as Emily burst in flames, before the black heat disappeared and when he could see again, he saw to his astonishment, that Emily was a little bit smaller, but not a new born Phoenix size.

"How did you get so big, so quick? Em?" Harry asked, as he watched the Phoenix clean her wings, which were covered with some ashes. Emily really looked incredible, with her two black wings and a tail that looked like 10 itself, she was rare, kind of like he was. Since he was so powerful he was rare, he doubted it that he was the third powerful figure alive for now. First was obviously Voldemort, then there was the grand manipulator himself, Albus Dumbledore, and this was with half of his power unlocked. Grand total, he could probably take on both men and come to a draw, because he didn't have a whole lot of experience, which both men did.

This reminded him, that he needed to watch himself around Dumbledore, and he needed to watch his friends as well, and maybe teach them Occlumency. And maybe when they learned it to a level of his satisfaction, he would tell them the prophecy, which he was ignoring for the moment. It was bad enough, that Voldemort killed people that he loved like his parents, but now he had to become the killer of him, and it bothered him every day that this power was useless for now, since he couldn't control it; and if he could, he could be out there right now saving lives, but no he had to stick with uncontrollable powers for now.

"_I thought you knew Harry? I'm a special kind of Phoenix, and one of my powers is I can be reborn at any kind of physical stage and be the age of a baby." _Emily spoke mentally to Harry, who jumped a little from his mental thoughts.

"Oh, ok Em. Are you ready?" Questioned Harry, as he walked toward her and grabbed one of her tails. With a soft song filled note, they both disappeared into the air, as black flames covered them, just as Hermione walked into the room with a small smile.

People watched as flames appeared out of nowhere, this usually was ignored since this signaled that a Phoenix was appearing were the flames were. But the flames were not red like regular, they were black, a black so dark it seemed like it sucked to light around it into a void. The color was unusual, so everyone was watching as the flames disappeared, anxiously waiting for the unknown threat. Image there surprise when out of the flames should appear, not a dark wizard like they thought, thankfully, but THE Harry Potter, who looked around at them with a neutral face.

They could understand though, they had thought he was a lair, attention-seeking, spoiled young man who wanted attention, and they all believed what the Prophet said. Now since, the minister announced (more like screeched) that the dark lord was back, they believed Harry again. They all watched, each silently wondering where he got such a _unique _Phoenix, as he went towards Ollivander's, his phoenix companion disappearing in a flash of black flames, leaving the image burned into the people in Diagon Alley minds.

Harry walked towards Ollivander's, ignoring the people in Diagon Alley who were watching him with admiration. It sickened him to know, that the people of the wizarding world were such _sheeps. _They followed the Prophet and believed whatever they said without question, that's one of the reasons that Harry believed that Voldemort was so strong.

Sighing, he ignored everyone, and reached for the door to the shop. He opened it, ignoring the feeling of danger, and walked in, closing the door after him. Looking around, he was surprised about how similar it looked like back in his 1st year. Ollivander even tried to sneak up on him, and much to his surprise Harry caught him before he announced himself, surprising Ollivander, since he couldn't remember the last person who had every done that. He briefly wondered on why Harry was here in the first place, before he let it go and watched Harry stare at him with those eyes of his.

A moment of silence came, nothing besides the breathing of Harry and Ollivander were heard. A second later, Harry broke the silence with a small smile and greeting.

"How are you Ollivander?" Harry asked the ancient man, who was still looking at Harry, wondering why he was here. Harry spared a few seconds to look around the shop, still rows and rows of wands in boxes covered the shop, which made sense especially since he was a wand maker and seller.

"Fine Mr. Potter, although I'm wondering why you are here, you wand is fine, right?" Ollivander asked, peering into Harry's eyes with his strange silver eyes, daring him to lie.

"Yes, Ollivander my wand is fine. The feather is in perfect condition as well as the wood in the wand." Harry spoke softly, watching Ollivander, who was musing on why Harry was here in the first place then.

"As you can tell then, I don't see the reason you are here then. According to you, the wand is in fine condition, I believe briefly, that you also polish your wand every few months? So what could be the problem?" Ollivander questioned Harry, there was no problem that he could think of, and so why was young Harry here.

Harry looked at Ollivander deeply, wondering if he could really be trusted in the first place. What he was about to ask the ancient man in front of him, was illegal until he graduated Hogwarts, and since he hasn't he knew the both of them could get into trouble if the deed was done. Ignoring his silent fears, Harry visibly relaxed and decided to ask Ollivander if he could make him a custom wand.

"Could you make me a custom wand, please?" Harry asked, silently hoping that the man in front of him would do it. The custom wand was crucial to some things that needed to be done.

Ollivander looked at Harry carefully, wondering why the young man would need a new wand if his first one was fine? Was he lying, did he wand break and he didn't want anyone to know, or was he did he know about the Priori Incantatem effect? Whatever the young man's reasons were, what he asked was illegal and under law he was to deny the request and report it to the ministry of magic, but since he needed a new wand AND the wand was useless in fighting he-who-must-not-be-named, he decided to break the rule this once, and only once.

"By law, I'm required to turn you in for the request, but since the wand is useless for you, and the fact that the wand you have doesn't match you anymore, I'll do it, just this once, Harry." He said to Harry, impressing to the fact how serious this was, and he was breaking the law to do this. He watched a little amused on how Harry reacted, on the fact that he knew that the holly wand was useless to him, he guessed Harry though it was a secret that wouldn't be known, but every wand he made, he knew when it broke, didn't work, or it was useless to the witch or wizard who owned it, just like he knew that Neville Longbottom owned the holly phoenix cored wand now, his true match.

Looking around outside of his shop, he waved his hand and closed the shop down, motioning for Harry to follow him; he walked towards the back of the shop. Harry followed silently, wondering on how his wand would look like when it was done, he was excited and yet nervous about it. But he ignored the feelings and used Occlumency to control his emotions. Harry looked up, to see a room full of all kinds of shelves, jewels, wood, and even some unfinished wands on the counter, where Harry assumed he didn't get to finish yet.

Following Ollivander's directions, Harry raised his right hand, palm down and felt each core to find his magical core for his wand. After about 15 minutes of going over the cores twice, he raised his eyes to Ollivander, annoyed at wasting his time. A second later, Emily appeared in her usual entrances, dropping a single feather in his palm. When it hit his hand, he felt his magic surge for a second before it calmed, briefly hurting him as his coils were healing. He walked towards Ollivander and gave him the feather, ignoring his surprised look. Then he walked toward the wood isle and immediately felt a connection with the elder holly wood, a wood said to have a connection to magic, that people didn't understand. He smiled, pleased that the wood choice was quick, and looked towards Ollivander.

"Your choices are surprising, and you will be charged only for the elder holly wood since only this ingredient was from my stock. I must say, that your Phoenix is beautiful and you are lucky to have a Phoenix as rare as her." Ollivander said; his voice filled with awe, at the Phoenix who was rubbing her head against Harry's cheek, seeking his attention, and then singing softly as he rubbed her head softly.

"No Ollivander, I am lucky to have her." Harry's simple reply was to his statement. He watched as Harry looked at him, telling him that he didn't want to talk about his Phoenix companion anymore. He obeyed his little plea, and told Harry to find a jewel, just for fun to see if he needed one.

Obeying, Harry with his Phoenix, looked over the jewels. Occasionally raising his hand to see the response to his magic the jewel would have. After about five minutes, to both Harry and Ollivander's, when an elemental jewel responded. So shocked they were, that they didn't notice a little Phoenix smirk, well as best as a Phoenix could.

"I c-c-can't be-believe it."Ollivander stuttered so full of shock, an elemental jewel was rare; in fact he only had two in his store. They were said that a person who had one of these babies were able to control all the elements.

A few moments later, both of the men walked out of the room, and shook hands. One of the man telling the other to come back a day before the express took Hogwart's students home, the other thanking the man for the job.

After shaking the wandmaker's hand, Harry walked out the door looking around to make sure no one has seen him and grabbed Emily's tail feathers as she appeared in a ball of black flames.

* * *

_**There you go. This is the final beta-ed version for a few days. I am writing chapter 9. So far got about 2000 words, looking to hit 3500 maybe if not then 3000. Hope you enjoyed it, and hope you enjoy the next one as well. Also let me know of any mistakes as usual.**_

_**Phoenix God..  
**_


	9. Too Far Grief

**_Ok here is the next chapter my second one since I had a long time break, I finished it finally, had some problems getting the thing to save right, but finally got it done. I'm happy with the way this chapter came out. I hope you all like it, leave me a review and tell me about it. Also thanks to my beta, MorDraka, who I'm sure wants to beat me with a stick, with my errors on a and an, lol. Anyway here is the next chapter of H.P.A.T.M.P. Thanks for all the reviews and starting now I will be dedicating the next chapters to the person who is the #100 review and 200, 300, and so on. SO if I can count right and Im looking at my reviews right then by my calculations, this chapter should be dedicated to Jessirose85, thanks for the 100th review. Still can't believe that I got over a 100 review but I did so thanks to all my reviewers, alerter, and readers._**

**_X, Phoenix God.

* * *

  
_**

Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix

Chapter 9

Too Far../ Grief..

**A **few seconds later, Harry appeared in the middle of his room in Hogwarts, startling Luna, who was waiting in the room, tears running down her cheeks. Immediately seeing this, Harry thought the worse, figuring Dumbledore did something he shouldn't have done. Running up to her, he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, and walked to the chair in front of them, holding her like she didn't weigh a thing. After sitting down, Harry turned her where he could see her face, as she held on to him like he was her last lifeline, which wasn't far from the truth.

He then brushed her hair out of her eyes looking at her puffy eyes, red like the sun, and held he in silence, whispering in her ear assurances, while waiting patiently for her to tell him what was wrong. It was like this for awhile, just holding her in silence and listening as her sobs slowly went down to sniffles, before eventually stopping all together.

Hearing that she had finally calmed down, Harry looked at her and asked what was wrong. She just looked at him for a few seconds in silence, almost judging whether he should know or not, seeing how he had a violent temper, and as he was still injured. Finally deciding he needed to know, she opened up her mouth and told him what was wrong, stopping every few seconds to sniffle or hiccup.

" My dad," here she stopped and sniffled, before sobbing again while Harry held her and thought the worse, " he was killed, death eaters set it up, I didn't know until about ten minutes ago. Dumbledore told me and I think he actually is glad, I saw the twinkle in his eyes, when he told me."

At this point Luna couldn't continue and just cried being comforted by Harry, for awhile. Meanwhile Harry was processing everything he was told and wondering if Dumbledore is planning on using Luna to get to him. After thinking this, he felt his magic break loose for a second, the room began to heat up for a second, magic in the air warming it up, before a crackling sound was heard by Harry, but not Luna, who was still crying. Quickly, he calmed down before he reined it in, hoping he didn't do any permanent damage to himself. After reining it in, he immediately began hurting by his chest. Withholding a gasp, he waited it out, while waiting for it to stop so he could breathe, it felt like a _crucio maximus_ was being cast be five people on him in one spot. He could tell from the pain, that he had just most likely damaged his coils even more.

"_Man this summer is going to suck, if this is what it feels like just to lose control for a second, __there__ has to be a way to heal faster. It feels like my coils are burning up into pieces. If I can't control this much power, how am I going to control even more?" _Harry pondered slash worried to himself.

After thinking this he decided to worry about it later, right now he needed to worry about Luna, and where she was going to live; if it came down to it, he was pretty sure he could go to Gringott's bank, home to the goblins, and see if he had any properties from his family, and if not then he could afford to buy one with his money.

Turning to her, he began to rub her back softly, briefly wondering whether she realized that she was now an orphan, and whether she would want to live with him.

"Luna,??" He spoke softly, his voice low and calming, trying to sooth her nerves and worries, "do you want to come live with me, after school is over?" He questioned, watching her carefully, as he waited for an answer.

"I would like that Harry, I don't want to live in an Orphanage. The only family I had was my d-d-dad," she briefly stopped here, pausing to withhold a painful gasp from forming, and then continued, "But can you afford to hold me over the three summers? And what about getting the Ministry's approval, in taking over my life?" She finished, watching Harry, who looked at her with a sad small smile, before he answered her.

"I promise Luna, with everything I am, I WILL get you, Dumbledore, Fudge, hell even Voldemort can't stop me from taking care of you, you know I care for you, but not like that though, thankfully, or it would be awkward to become your guardian." Harry replied back softly, as his eyes unknowingly glowed brightly at Luna, who blinked slowly and smiled at him, appreciation and hope in her eyes.

A moment of silence was then shown, as both occupants basked in the comfortable silence, one thanking the other with her heart for what he was willing to do for her, and the other enjoying seeing Luna smile briefly. Luna watched Harry for a few minutes before she watched his face set into a frown, waiting to see if he said anything about it she calmed down finally all the way. It still hurt to think about him, but she knew that he would want her to continuing her life as best as she could, and she would, that way she could honor his memory.

Finally deciding that enough time had passed, she questioned him on why he was frowning, she hoped he didn't decide to change his mind, she liked Harry for awhile as a best friend before she finally noticed it changed last year into sibling love, she briefly remembered when it finally changed.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a day like any other, the Ravenclaw girls were teasing her, and she was ignoring them until one said something about her mother, that made her hurt more then she liked._

"_I bet your mother didn't die did she Loony?" A fifth year said spitefully, she could feel the hate coming from the girl at her, mostly because they couldn't get her to respond to them at all, cause she ignored them like she was taught to by her daddy. But the girl had crossed a line, invisible, but it was crossed, and she felt horrible, but she didn't know that the girl was just getting ready to finish the statement with a worse opinion._

"_She probably acted like she died so she could get away from you, look at you, you look like a crazed mentally challenged girl. I know I wouldn't want to acknowledge you as my daughter." The girl finished, laughing cruelly with her friends, as they saw that the comment had broken through her seemingly unbreakable defense of her outside emotions._

_Just as she was going to turn around and try to run somewhere where she could go cry, she felt someone touch her shoulder on her right, and judging by the look on the girl's face who had insulted her, it was someone who she might need comfort from._

_Turning, she looked up into the cold emerald eyes that were radiating fury at the girl who had said the comment about her mom, and glare at her with a force of something. Whatever it was, she could feel magic swirling around her, comforting her beyond words, she was startled a second later when she recognized the feel of the magic as Harry's, his was unique, and she doubted that anyone could replicate the feeling that his did. It felt like she was welcomed home, from being gone for a longtime, felt like a brother hugging his sister from his fears or staying up with her in the middle of a night cause she was scared. She could honestly say she loved the feel of his magic, and she was not embarrassed to say it either. It just felt right. _

_But back to the girl, she watched as he told her coldly, emotionless, to apologize to her and if he heard ever again, that she had been insulted or anything else, he would be coming back to visit them personally, and they would see why he was known as the defeater of the dark Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She nodded a second later, the apology as false as a heartless killer's confessions._

_When they left she turned toward him, and began to thank him for helping her, but she was interrupted by him._

"_It's ok Luna, you can cry I won't judge you, I know that what she said hurt, and I won't think any less of you for crying." It was spoken comfortingly, she nodded as she began to cry into his arms, his arms wrapping around her waist, holding her safely and securely in his arms._

_She had started to slow down a little when she felt his magic surround them in __an__ embrace, now that it was just focused on her, it felt even more better. She loved the feel of it and was glad she had became his friend, and unknowingly became a sister to him, not by blood, but by love and choice which was just as good._

_**End Flashback**_

"I just thought of something Luna," Harry spoke softly, his voice, even though quiet, it was loud to Luna's ears since they were the only ones in the room. "I can't take you unless your father left it in his Will, if it says someone else, then I can't interfere. I'm sorry Luna if he wants you to go somewhere else." Harry finished speaking, as he waited for Luna's response.

A moment of silence came before a few moments later Luna spoke, telling Harry her opinion on the matter of her father's Will. She spoke confidently as she told him that she was sure that he left Harry the Guardianship approval in order for him to take care of her, and if he didn't make a Will, well she would think about that later if it was needed.

He agreed a moment later after listening to her opinion and stating facts to support her opinion. He had to give Luna props, when she needed to give an opinion, she usually gave one with facts or theories. That was one of the thinks he loved about her, like a sister mind you. He was nowhere near comfortable in thinking of her in _that _kind of way. Now Hermione however, well he wasn't sure about his feelings of her were. Did he like her like best friend does to another one, or was something more. He tried, in his mind, to justify the reasons he was so protective of her, well the number one reason he was so protective was because of Ron Weasley.

After what he saw a yesterday on his ex-best friends face, he would not trust him alone with Hermione; not even for a split second, and if he did leave with her still in the room then someone was going to be in there that he trusted, not anything less. Then the next reason he was so protective was because she was a female, he didn't think badly about girl, like they were weak or something like most wizards did. He knew that Hermione was powerful and to amazingly smart for her own good, and he thought that she could beat her ass back and forth to Paris and back easily. But the reason about her being a female was because, no matter how powerful she was, she could not be aware of her surroundings the whole time she was awake or even asleep. She could get hurt badly and even raped. God help the person who was stupid enough to harm Hermione, he would rip them to shreds, laughing the whole time, while _Crucio_ing them the whole time, full power.

By the time he was done with them, they would regret being born, no one hurts someone he cares about. Anyway back to the subject while he was thinking about it, let Ronald Weasley try something he would send him back in pieces to the rest of the Weasley's, ok, he would kill him, but he would be injured seriously. Hurt enough where he would be scared to even look at Hermione, matter of face he might do that right now to save any problems in the future. No, he mused to himself, better not in case, but you never know.

Anyway back to the conversation. Luna had watched him the whole time and could tell something was going on, he would be staring out into space, not showing any emotions on his face, before his eyes darkened, hair stood up, and static electricity started wrapping around him, not that he was aware of it. It was powerful, very powerful to tell you the truth, if this was what his magic felt like restrained and uncontrolled imagine what it would be like _free and controlled_. She felt bad to his enemies, future and present, not that they wouldn't deserve it though.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Harry got up, hugged her one last time and then turned around and said he was going to bed. Luna responded back with an ok, and left the room, feeling better about her dad's death, she would not forgive Dumbledore for not helping her father, and she would enjoy the day that Harry forced him to his knees. It's what he deserved, and she was sure that when the Will was read, she would be seeing a battle between Dumbledore and Harry.

Meanwhile back in Dumbledore's office...

"You got it done without being compromised right?" Dumbledore asked a man in front of him.

The man stood at a few inches over 6 feet, a little taller than Harry who had a growth spurt a few weeks ago and now stood at 6'2. He had black hair that made the dark outside look like it was trying and failing to copy his color of hair. His eyes were an ice blue, like glaciers in the sea. His aura was like someone who enjoyed pain and death, and relished the feeling of it, it even gave Dumbledore the creeps.

"Yes, I've done your task, he didn't see it coming." He spoke coldly, before turning and leaving the headmaster to himself.

"Excellent." The old man spoke to no one, but his caged Phoenix, and the portraits of the other past headmasters and headmistresses of the school, who were frowning at him. They wished they could do something about the Headmaster, but there was nothing they could do. The only one who could do something would be an heir to one of the founder's. They then looked over at Fawkes, the Phoenix looked terrible, you could tell the bird of fire was not feeling well.

They still couldn't believe Dumbledore caged the Phoenix against her will. That was a horrible thing to do, and in their eyes it was unforgivable, and he deserved everything he would be getting in the future. One of them was still looking at the Phoenix as the rest were going to doze off or already were asleep.

"_Hang in there girl, I promise he will be helping you soon. He has your daughter as his companion, and she should be telling him soon about you, then he will help you and you will be free again. Hang in there girl, it will get better." _The portrait of the 1st Headmaster after the Founder's, Albus Potter, thought to himself, Harry's many great grandfather.

He then looked at Dumbledore, who was basking in his own prescience, old fool that he was. He was smirking to himself as usual when he was in his office by himself. Before he stopped and looked across the room dazed, thinking to himself. He snapped out of it a second later, and spoke out to room, smirking again to himself.

"This is the warning Harry, next time it will be someone closer."

* * *

_**There was Chapter 9 hope you guys like it and girls. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Until then see you next chapter.**_

_**Thanks again, MorDraka.**_

_**P.G.  
**_


	10. Time

**_Sorry about the long delay people, I had some things pop up, and I wanted to see who would win the poll. Which was obvious to tell you the truth, but I wanted to make sure. Hope you all like it, thanks to my beta, who I know is tired of my mistakes of a and an. lol Sorry about that._**

**_So thanks Mordraka, here's to the awesome job so far._**

**_Phoenix God  
_**

**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix**

**Chapter 10**

**Time**

**O**ver the next few days thing were quiet. Harry still secretly pondered on who killed Luna's father, but without actually being there, and since Luna wasn't there either it was useless to wonder about it at the moment. He would keep an eye and ear out though, in case someone slipped or acted suspiciously. He expected though, that Dumbledore had something to do with it, probably to send a message or something to him.

_Fool, you are writing your death wish in blood old man, _He thought to himself, still angry with the old man.

Pondering about certain things like killing an old man without being suspicious, maiming an old man, hanging him by his beard over the edge of the Astronomy tower, and other things involving a certain old meddling coot of an old man. The old man was interfering in his life way too much, and he absently wondered on leaving Hogwarts, but discarded it a moment later; his ancestor's would not want him to leave his own castle, they would want him to get rid of the problem. Actually problems now that he thought about it, Snape was acting way to weird over the past few days.

He actually instead of bothering Harry would ignore him, which was weird by itself, but maybe it was because he now knew that Harry was way more powerful then he could ever be in his whole lifetime. Then there was the final test, when he was called down yesterday Snape told him that he had passed barely, not that he was surprised mind you, he could do potions when a bat of a Professor was not hovering over him like he was a two year old. But back to the point, he would not look at his eyes like he usually did, he purposely avoided his eyes; maybe he knew Harry was good at Occlumency and was scared that Harry knew Legilimency, maybe he was scared that he could see his secrets and did not want him to know something, which made him wonder what was it that Snape did not want him to know?

Did he know who killed Luna's father? Or, did he kill the man himself?

If that's true he would kill Snape himself, or maybe he would ask Luna for ideas on how to torture the man himself. But he would think about it later, if it was true, that is. Right now he needed to get ready to start his day. Waving his hand, he imagined his room cleaning it's self up to what it would look like cleaned. A brief shot of pain washed through his body, making him gasp in shock, he had apparently forgotten that he was still trying to heal his inner coils. Watching as his room cleaned it's self, he was surprised when one of his familiars appeared in a black flash of fire.

Emily, flashed in looking like she had just woken up. She flew around for a couple seconds, stretching her wings, before she slowed down and landed on Harry's shoulder, her talons flexing on his shirt.

"_Harry, are you ready to go to the Room?" _Emily's voice sounded through his head, her voice as warm as an autumn's wind.

"_In a moment Em," _Harry replied, before asking Emily a question. _"How long will time pass while I am in the room training, and what can I do to fix my coils, they are still healing from my magic usage a week ago in the Department of Mysteries?"_

Emily looked at Harry, her plumage glowing softly in the air, before she flew over toward Harry and pecked at his lips, making him open them in reflex. Seeing what she wanted to happen, happen she cried in his mouth, her tears glowing gold in the light, instead of pearly white like Fawkes's.

As soon as the tears went down Harry's throat, he could feel them healing everything in his coils, all the damage done, was healing slowly and painfully. Everything that was destroyed and was said to take weeks if not, months, was healed in seconds. It felt so much better to feel his magic flowing through his veins again, it felt unnatural when it wasn't running through, and at last he was normal again. Testing his magic, he released his control of about 33 percent of his magic.

Immediately the room started rumbling, things were flying softly in the air, but the good thing was that he was not in any pain from using his magic. A moment later, a loud _crack _was heard, looking over at the mirror in his room, he saw it was cracked in the middle; the crack was going down the mirror vertically and stopped about a foot and a half down from the start. Sighing, he controlled his magic, forcing it back into the slight hold he had it in. Looking at Emily, he nodded at wrote a quick letter.

_Hermione or Luna (whoever gets this first),_

_To whoever got this message, I will be back in two weeks. I have left my things here and will be back the day before we leave to go home, I will see you girls later, and tell Neville to take care of himself please. I'll miss you girls, take care and whatever you do, don't let Dumbledore know I've gone. Say something like I'm on the grounds, don't look him in his eyes either. I will be back when I control my magic._

_Take care,_

_Harry James Potter._

After finishing the letter, he sealed and charmed it so no one but the girls could open it. If by some chance the old coot came in, he wouldn't be able to do anything but look at it, as he spelled it with another charm which would protect the parchment from tampering, damages, or anything else that would harm it.

Nodding, he grabbed his spare cloths, then spelling himself to smell clean and grabbed Emily's tail-feathers, disappearing in a black flame not to be seen in two weeks.

* * *

_**Four days later.**_

Walking around in a daze, Hermione, who was going towards the library to get Luna, was thinking to herself. How changed would he be when he got back, she was thinking of Harry again of course. Ever since she had came into his room to see how he was doing four days ago, where she had found his letter addressed to Luna or her. Immediately after finding the letter and reading it of course, she ran to Luna and showed her the letter, letting her read it. After she had finished they had talked, deciding it was better if they stuck together, or be with Neville, who had been told and was watching the girl's backs. Since if something were to happen to them, Harry would do a Voldemort, and kill a lot of people, except it would be more dangerous cause in Neville's opinion, Harry was a lot more powerful and dangerous then Voldemort. Anyway they were going to stick together, since they didn't trust Dumbledore or the youngest male Weasley; Ronald.

Since Harry's been gone, they both noticed the castle become darker, and more dangerous. Several people looked at them lustfully, noticing that their protector, Harry, was not there to stop them and protect them. They even caught Malfoy looking at Hermione like she was a plaything. But that was stopped when Neville, came in and glared at Malfoy, who would have normally ignored him, but was shaken with the look on Neville's face. Ever since he had gotten the Phoenix cored wand, he had became more powerful and confident, it was as if his magic was punishing him with his old wand and now it was celebrating the union of wand and core.

He had became more confident, when he stepped in front of Ron, who was walking up to them the day before, and taunting them about Potter leaving them and how he was going to take pleasure in things he was going to do to them. Before he could do anything though, Neville, walking in confidently, stepped up to him, turned him around, and punched him in the face. Ron not expecting it, was thrown off of his feet, landing on the ground in a painful heap, even more painful when both girls stomped on his manly parts, making him scream like a girl and Neville wince(as well as a few other boys). Since then a few guys had backed off, scared of Neville, who was growing up. Instead of the normal 5 foot and 7 inches, bulky frame, he had lost a little weight and had grown to an impressive 6 feet and one inch, barely shorter then Harry and an inch taller than Ron.

So the girls had taken to going to the library with Neville, who was more than happy to help, secretly crushing on Luna, who had no idea about that. Looking in the library right now, someone would find them in a corner of the library sitting around a table and laughing to each other.

"When did Harry say he would be back again, Hermione?" Neville has asked the witch, who turned to him and replied softly, while reading her book in her hands.

"In a little of a week," she paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "a week and three days, but when exactly, I have no idea."

Quiet was then heard for a few minutes, all three of them thinking how much he would be changed when he got back from wherever he was at. A moment later Neville asked the question on their minds.

"I wonder how much he will be different when he gets back, and will he be able to control he powers."

Again silence.

And more silence.

" I guess we will know when he gets back," Hermione spoke carefully, wondering to herself before she spoke again, "I'm heading to bed guys, Luna are you ready?"

She looked over to Luna, who was reading the Quibbler upside down, who responded with an affirmative after packing things up and walking toward Hermione, Neville already up and ready to go.

Walking in silence, they left the Library, and headed towards the common room of Ravenclaw, dropping Luna off and waving goodbye, before going toward their own common room. Goodnight was exchanged between the two Gryffindors, each heading up to their dormitories and going to bed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Dursley's house.**_

"You understand Vernon, Petunia?" a voice said to the Dursley couple, excluding Dudley who was out somewhere with his buddies, probably bullying someone at the park, while smoking a cigarette.

"Yes." Was the reply back from Petunia, who was scared out of her mind, the stranger was looking at her hatefully and she was scared that the man who killed her and her husband (who was trying to hide behind a chair, which wasn't working to well).

"Good, first I need you to pick up Potter, bring him here, and get him mad. I need you to get him to renounce blood ties here, then I will bring you your reward after I kill him of course." The unknown man said, laughing sinisterly, imagining Potter dead at his feet. He was the same man who had killed Luna's father, and was planning on killing Potter as well.

Looking at his glacier like eyes, Petunia nodded fearfully, not caring for the brat, as far as she was concerned he needed to die, it was unnatural for the _freak _to live anyway, and no one would miss him.

Satisfied, he turned and left throwing a curse and destroying the living room area as a warning, then disapparated, planning on telling his lord the good news.

* * *

_**The Dark Lord's Manor...Latter on that night.**_

He was angry, ever since he had gotten back to his manor, he had been pissed. The brat had bested him, him the all mightily dark lord. People ran in fear when they saw him, cringed in fear, hearing his name, cried in hopelessness when he arrived to kill them. He was the most powerful wizard in the world, no one dared to defy him. Seeing a death eater who was useless to him, he crucio'ed the man, laughing hatefully as the man wept in fear, apologizing for something he had done wrong, which was nothing.

He just wanted to hurt someone, hear their cries, pleading for him to let them go. After a few minutes, he grew tired and stopped the curse, looking at the pitiful man in front of him, watching as two more of his man came in and grabbed him. Looking to his left, Wormtail was here, knees on the ground watching him in fear, wondering if he would be the next one.

"Fear not Wormtail, you are safe for now," he hissed softly, watching as Nagini came in, slithering across the room, before stopping back his side. Petting his most faithful pet, he looked at the worm in front of him, "Where is Jones at? He was supposed to be here by now." He hissed hatefully, promising the one called Jones pain, if he was not here in a moment.

A knock was heard a second later, granting approval to open the door, Voldemort watched at Jones, came in and bowed before stopping two feet away from him, resting on his knees, not looking at him.

"Speak." Was the simple command, promising pain if it was not good news.

"My lord, I have done your task, I've killed the loon's father, and have threatened the muggles. Potter will be in your hands soon. I ask humbly if I could deliver him to you, my lord?" The man called Jones asked, begging in the inside not to be tortured.

"Excellent, excellent, you will be awarded with the honor of retrieving Potter, do not take him lightly, he is a worthy adversary, even if I hate admitting it, more so then the old fool Dumbledore. Which reminds me, how was your secondary mission, gaining his trust to watch the house every few hours?" The dark lord, hissed in pleasure, freaking the rat out.

"Everything is going to plan my lord, I will be watching every two days, for twelve hours each time." I will most likely have the brat here by three weeks in summer holiday." He answered back finally looking into the dark lords eyes, he nodded, seeing as his lord wanted him to go and prepare, and left the room, bowing before closing the door.

"My lord?" Wormtail asked uninsured in voicing his question. "Why worry about Potter, he is not a threat?"

Immediately after finishing his question, Voldemort, crucio'ed him like never before, screaming in agony he hoped he would go insane, this was nothing like he had ever felt before. Five minutes passed, and just before he could loss his sanity, he was free of the curse.

"Never underestimate him Wormtail, he is the second most powerful wizard in the world. I can tell that he won't be a push over like he was last year. He has gained powers, I can't even imagine, but make no mistake, I will kill everything he holds dear, before finally killing him. Leave Wormtail, recover, a mission is waiting for you for later."

Watching him bow before leaving, he laughed to himself Potter would be begging for mercy, he would enjoy watching him plead for him to spare his friends, before he crushed them in front of him, but first he would torture the mudblood in front of Potter. He would enjoy listening to her screams, and Potter's desperation, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Watch out for her Potter, soon I will have her and crush your will slowly, you will lose everything you care about." Voldemort laughed sinisterly to no one.

* * *

_**There you go people, there is the next chapter hope you all enjoyed it, see you all soon. I added a scene for Voldemort in case someone was wondering what am I doing with him, so that was his reaction and plans for Harry later. Hope I showed him in the dark, evil, and creepy light, if not oh well that's why it is called Fan Fiction. I hopefully will have the next chapter done in two weeks, but I can't guarantee it so here's hoping it'll happen.**_

_**Thanks to the guys and girls, who have read, reviewed, alerted, added to a C2 (think that is what it is called), favorite the story or me personal, or just said they liked the story via pm. I appreciate all the support and praises about the story.  
**_

_**Phoenix God  
**_


	11. Expelled?

**_Hey here is the next chapter of H.P.N.T.M.P. Hope you guys enjoy this one, I know you all are surprised, I know so am I. I finished the chapter in a week, holy crap, everyone be afraid, thank no sleep for getting it done quickly, as well as acoustic songs lol. Hope you all enjoy it, thanks for the positive reviews, comments, and PM's. I appreciate the support. _**

_**Phoenix God,**  
_

**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix**

**Chapter 11**

**Expelled?!?!?

* * *

**

**T**he next few days were boring without Harry here to entertain her. She missed his presence, him simply being _there, _while she appreciated Neville for doing what he is doing for Luna and her, nothing compares to Harry. He naturally, whether he knew it or not, sent off a calming....aura; that's the best way she could explain it. But while she missed Harry, dearly at that, she noticed something about Neville. He liked Luna, whether he knew unconsciously or not, she didn't know. Thankfully Harry was suppose to be back either tomorrow or the day after, she couldn't wait she missed him more then she wanted to acknowledge to herself.

She noticed it one day, when the three of them were in the Library. The homework had been passed out to each student (Harry's been given to her to give to him when he got back), and they had decided to start early, trying to get it done so they could enjoy the holidays. She had looked out of the corner of her eyes, pausing from writing something about an animal Hagrid had assigned, and saw Neville looking at Luna out of the corner of his eyes with a blush on his cheeks. She hoped he was brave, because when Harry gets back and found out there would be a confrontation, and knowing Harry it wouldn't be pretty if he wasn't satisfied with Neville, friend or not.

Thinking back to that day, she remembered the headmaster's reaction, to finding Harry not in the castle. Honestly, she had never seen the Professor so angry in her life.

* * *

_**Flashback two days ago.**_

_Knocking on the door, after giving the password to the statue, Reese's Pieces, she waited for the Headmaster to give her permission to enter, Neville and Luna standing just behind her, nervous like her._

"_Come in." The simple reply to her knock was heard, she could tell by his voice he wasn't happy at all. Unlike other times she had heard his voice, it was cool not warm like previous times._

_Opening the door, she walked in looking around the room. This was the first time being in the room, she was going to enjoy looking around. She had heard that his room was full of rare artifacts, books, and other __mementos__ of his findings and other such things. The first thing she noticed was the Phoenix, red and gold, behind the Professor. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Emily. The bird was looking at her in sorrow, why, she didn't know, but she would ask Harry when he got back. She remembered him talking about the bird with fondness, which she could understand, after all the bird did save his life in second year._

_Looking past the bird, she noticed the Sword of Gryffindor, another topic Harry had told her about. It was just as majestic as she imagined, silver and shining in the light. The only thing she could see wrong with it was the dark red stains at the tip of the sword, which was probably blood, Harry did say he used the sword against the huge snake in the chamber of secrets._

_Looking past that, she saw the Headmaster's collection of books, there was four, large bookcases to the right of her. They had to be at least twenty feet tall, hold over three-hundred books each; all of them were full to the brim too! Oh how she wished she could read some of the books in here, she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't be able to find most of these books anywhere else, especially since she was a Muggle-born witch, smart one at that, but still a Muggle-born._

_Hearing a polite cough from the headmaster, snapped her out of her musings. Looking over to her friends, who __were__ looking at her in amusement, sitting in comfy chairs, she blushed. Walking over to the only available one, which was in front of the headmaster, she sat down. She waited in silence while looking over to her friends, nodding to them to warn them, before looking at the headmaster._

"_Now that I got your attention, Ms. Granger." He said, eyes twinkling like crazy. "I want to know where young Harry is?" He continued looking at her, judging her facial expressions to his question._

"_I don't know sir." Hermione responded back. It was the truth; she didn't know, or she would be hitting Harry for making her worry. Suddenly, a pressure came in her head, like a headache but more painful._

_She immediately recognized it for what it was, Legilimency, and looked down away from his eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Neville and Luna frown at Dumbledore, noticing it too. How he could do this she didn't know, there had to be some kind of law against someone using Legilimency on a minor. Knowing the reputation of the headmaster though, it wouldn't matter, especially against a muggle-born like her._

"_Ms. Granger. I am not playing games. Tell me where he is, he is going to be in a lot of trouble for leaving the premises during a school year." Dumbledore responded harshly, his patience already running thin. He was tired of the teenagers thinking they knew best, Harry beings the number one included. _

_Was it so hard for him to stay weak, draw out Tom, and beat Voldemort, dying as well from 'injuries'? He wanted the limelight of being known to train Harry Potter, the chosen-one, boy-who-lived, and whatever named they called him now. He wanted more __acknowledgements__, he was tired of being known as the previous Dark Lord's defeater, he would be known as Tom's as well, even if he had to control the boys and other around him. It was for the 'Greater Good', he was older and more wiser so he was right in this matter, not some snot-nosed brat who had lived for only fifteen years._

"_I don't know sir, I'm not lying to you." Granger responded to his question, interrupting his private glory moment. Anger swirled in his head, she would not be going out of the room thinking she won. Unaware that she was telling the truth and didn't know where Harry was. _

"_Very well," Dumbledore said harshly, surprising the three teens in front of him again. "Do you two know anything?" He asked the other two, at their shake of their head, he dismissed them and told them to get out of his office._

_Watching them leave, he waited until they left, then deposited the memory of the meeting in his pensive, before walking over to his contraptions on his side desk that dealt with Harry's life force, signal of his mental health, and location, which shown unknown, and fine for the others. He would find out something soon, or measures would be taken, he was the headmaster and he could punish one of his friends, thereby warning Harry to not cross him._

_**Flashback ends.

* * *

**_

She had explained to both Neville and Luna that she wouldn't be surprised if something were to happen to one of them, because of Harry's disappearance. Thinking about it, with the way he was acting, she was scared that Dumbledore had something to do with Luna's dads' murder (which reminded her that the funeral was in five days). She didn't tell Luna of course, she had finally appeared to become herself again, she was happy that she wasn't as close to her father as she expected. She hoped dearly that Luna's father had someone to continue looking after her or she would be going to an orphanage, something she didn't wish on any kid or teen.

Going back to the subject, she had to admit to herself, she was scared. Between Ron, Malfoy, other guys leering at her, and the headmaster, she didn't feel save at Hogwarts anymore, at least without Harry here she didn't. If it wasn't for Luna, Neville, and especially Harry she wouldn't be coming back next year, she would go to another school, or get home schooled. While it was expensive her parents were not wealthy, they were not poor, they had enough money to last for a long time. She had looked at private tutors earlier and had saw, that with a excellent grades, which she had, she could get a teacher that tutored Muggle-borns, for cheap.

* * *

_**Dumbledore's office, during the beginning of the morning.**_

Sitting in silence, he waited thinking to himself. How could he use of Harry's friends to his advantage and make the brat understand in listening to him, and his all mighty wisdom and experiences. There had to be some way of getting the brat to listen. Something he missed, he had already ordered Jones to killed to Ravenclaw's father, hoping it would get the attention that it needed. But later that day Harry disappeared, vanished out of his room, and hadn't been seen in the past week and a few days.

Maybe something to do with Longbottom, Weasley was out, blasted fool couldn't think with his brain if it killed him. He had to be founded out, now Harry didn't want anything to do with him. So Longbottom had to be used now. How should he go about it, kill his grandmother, after pondering for a few seconds he dismissed it, it wouldn't work. The old women, was to politically important to be killed, he would be found out and then he would be 'screwing himself' as the muggles say.

Going to his next option, he hoped he wouldn't have to, but he didn't have a choice. He didn't want to use Ms. Granger, cause frankly, Harry was fiercely protective of her, and he did not want to see what happen if he found out about him using her. Shuddering to himself, he signed before writing a letter to Ms. Granger, she was a bright girl but unfortunately, it was for the 'greater good' and she was not important enough. He only hoped that Harry wouldn't find out about it, or else he would be in trouble.

"_Wait a minute, I'm more powerful then that brat could ever hope to be, what am I worried about?" _he thought to himself, before going back to the letter. Laughing evilly, ignoring the portrait's expressions, he continued the letter, laughing. Briefly noticing he needed to renew the control charm on his Phoenix, wouldn't do good to be seen without her, not good for his reputation.

* * *

_**Back with Hermione a little over **__**an**__** hour later, after lunch.**_

Hearing a sound, she looked to her left, seeing an Owl on the common room window, flying towards her. Waiting until the Owl stopped, she grabbed to letter tied to its leg, and opened the letter.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_It is with my deep most, heartfelt sorrow that I do this. For breaking rules over the last of your school years (1__st__, 2__nd__, and 3__rd__ year(s)) I must take action for the safety of the students, present and future ones. _

_First year, you went into the forbidden corridor knowing it was not allowed, and tried to help a student endanger their lives as well as others instead of telling a teacher. _

_Second year you were out in the library past curfew. Normally, this wouldn't be a big of a deal, but you were out when the Chamber of Secrets was open, knowing that it was forbidden to be out of the common room during this period of time, and you also endangered another student as well._

_In third year, you __used __a __legally ministry regulated tool for an illegal use, in helping a convict escape charges. This is not good for your case and furthermore, if you leave quietly, I will not recommend to add accomplice to a crime and helping a convict escape punishment, as well as the attack on Mr. Snape, potions master or Hogwarts __School__ of witchcraft and wizardry._

_For these serious crimes and law breaking in certain cases, you are hereby, Hermione Jane Granger, expelled from Hogwarts. I understand that this a shock, so I will allow you a week to get everything ready, in this time you will not be able to leave the common room, and I will allow you some decency and not let anyone know of your expulsion. Everyone will be told you have been restricted to the common room for your own safety and next year, I will personally tell the school you have selected another school to finish your remaining school years._

_So I hope this letter finds you in good health, failure to not follow the restrictions of your person, will result in time in Azkaban, snapping your wand, as well as having your magic sealed away from you._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards......etc...)

* * *

_

It was signed like a cheerful letter. It was the end of her time at Hogwarts, she couldn't believe he would do this. For her being as smart as she was, she couldn't grasp this. Absentmindedly, tears ran down her face, seconds later it was followed by a sniffle, then more. Running out the entrance and to the Room of Requirement, she needed to be alone. Waiting until the door, popped up, she was surprised when it took a few seconds longer. But ignored it, walked in and ran to the bed laying on it, holding the letter in her hands. The same latter that ruined her future, same letter that she knew would be the end of her dreams, she hoped you could find help in Harry, otherwise her time as a witch could be over.

She was later found by both Neville and Luna, who asked her what was wrong, after seeing her red cheeks and swollen eyes. Luna feared it was something bad, like one of her parents dying, just like what happened to her. The only thing different would be there was no Harry to comfort her. Neville was thinking of who was getting their arse kicked badly, for hurting Hermione. They better be thankful that I'm taking care of them, I would hate to see what Harry would do, pausing for a second in thought, Luna noticed Neville shuddering and wondering what he was thinking.

Without moving her face from its confines, she showed them the letter from the headmaster. She raised her head to look at their reactions. After they finished reading the letter, she watched motionlessly as Luna hugged her, offering her support and comfort, she would take what she got so she accepted it with thanks. Neville's reaction shocked her, he was pissed off, and his magic was _pouring off of him, _not as powerful as Harry's, ok nowhere near as powerful as his, but a little more powerful then hers. He kept glancing at the letter in his hands, scowling at it, clenching his fists, resisting the urge to kill the old fool.

"How dare he! _How dare he!_" Oh yeah, he was pissed. He practically spat the phrase out, repeating it slowly and more angrier by the second, before trying to calm down.

Neville had gotten up, pacing the room, trying to figure something out. Never before had she been so glad to have friends like him, Luna, and Harry. Handing the letter back to her, he walked around the room, watching as a sink appeared in front of him and used it to run water through his hands, making it wet so he could run his hand through it like Harry does with his when he is frustrated.

A few moments later, he came back and sat down in a recliner that she had appear in front of him. He smiled back at her, before laying back relaxing. Luna, who was by her just kept rubbing her back to try and comfort her, not that she didn't appreciate it but she wanted Harry's, her best friend's comfort.

Finally the silence was broken, not by Neville like she expected, but from Luna, who was looking at them seriously, they just as seriously.

"It will be fine Hermione, Harry will fix it. Thinking about Harry, I hate to see what's going to happen to Dumbledore. Harry's going to be pissed and out for his blood." She said it softly and quietly, but they both knew that she was right. Harry _was _going to be pissed, and they didn't feel at least bit sorry for the old fool.

Silence was again heard, all thinking before Neville broke it ten minutes later, shuddering.

"We all agree Harry was scary right," pausing, seeing their nods he continued, "imagine him now, in control of his powers, he is going to be downright _terrifying._"

Silence was again heard......

* * *

_**Dun, Dun, Dun, DUN. Lol, you all weren't expecting that were you. Good news though, Harry returns next chapter, what will he response be? Find out on the next chapter of Midnight Phoenix. Leave a review if you liked it, or leave one if you hated it, as long as you tell me why though. I have been wondering something, do you all think should try to post this story on Portkey or not? Also I know everyone is getting tired of these but I have poll on my profile (a new one), vote please thanks.**_

_**A big thanks goes out to my beta, MorDraka, who reads this crap full of context and other errors, (don't tell MorDraka I do this on purpose please!!) J/K. If you are reading this MorDraka, I don't do those mistakes on purpose, trying to improve, but I can't can't be perfect.**_

_**See you all next time.**_

_**Phoenix God.**_

_**P.S. I might be changing be Pen-name so if you see a different name then don't worry. I might change it to something like Light's final Shadow or something like that. This is just a in case, I might not though.  
**_


	12. The Headmaster's mistake

_**Well here is the next chapter, it's a little over two weeks since the last post. Hope you enjoyed the last one, and hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**P.S. Who told Mordraka?**_

_**Phoenix God

* * *

  
**_

**Harry Potter and the Midnight Phoenix**

**Chapter 12**

**The Headmaster's Mistake.

* * *

**

**T**he next day was a quiet one. No one really wanted to talk to tell you the truth. The other Gryffindor's were worrying about getting everything ready to leave or wondering where Harry was. Six days, six days was left for Hermione to enjoy the castle, the library, the lake, the corridors, and the classrooms she had been in throughout her school years. Sneaking out to see the sights, which all required Harry's invisibility cloak (which Harry fixed so Dumbledore couldn't see through it), thankfully, or she would've been caught. She hoped dearly, that Harry could help her and make Dumbledore changed his opinion or something, but she was going to enjoy these days in castle like never before. If he couldn't do anything about it, then she could say she got her last few days with the castle without regrets. She was enjoying the peace though, she knew when Harry got home it was going to be _bad. _Not him returning of course, bad for the Headmaster though.

She had gone to sleep last night with worry on her mind, what was she going to tell her parents? She wasn't going to say anything over a letter, so what was she going to say to them when she saw them at Kings Cross? Walk up to them and say 'Hi mom and Dad, how have you been? Better than me I suppose, I got expelled from Hogwarts.' Yeah right, she valued her hearing and arse. She wasn't going to get a whipping, for something she really didn't deserve. While she loved her parents, they wouldn't understand about the position she was in, and she didn't want them to know either.

They wouldn't kill her for being expelled, but they would whip her and look at her with such disappointment it wasn't even funny. She would rather not even tell them, to avoid the disappointment in her parent's faces. Their opinions meant a lot to her, and she didn't want to go back to a regular school, without friends. She would miss her friends if Harry couldn't help her.

Throughout the next few hours she hung out with her two friends. She enjoyed the time with them, holed up in the common room, the peers already knowing that she couldn't leave the common room for her own safety. She hated being in this room, there was only so much you could take of the same room before you are sent to St. Mungos with insanity in your mind, not even playing around. Around an hour later, dinner was brought up to the three of them. Looking at the clock it was already eight p.m. deciding to go to sleep after eating, she waved to her friends, told them good night, after finishing her food. Going up to dorm, she pulled her pajama's on, and got under her covers, and pulled them up, watching her cat, circling around her foot area before going to sleep.

* * *

_**At the entrance of the Room of Requirement later on that night.**_

A man walked out of the room, a Phoenix on his shoulder, smiling. He was late and he knew it, he hoped Hermione didn't kill him, but he figured she wouldn't after seeing him again, maybe hurt him a little but not kill him, at least he hoped not, he valued his life. He walked calmly to his private bedroom he had in the common room, shadows hiding everything about him, as he passed portraits on the walls toward the entrance. Seeing the portrait in site, he looked at it, watching it open up for him, no movement on his part required. Being the heir of the castle was useful in certain situations, one of them being this, no more worrying about getting into the room late; he could open the entrance whenever he wanted! Walking over to a picture of a person, resting on a rock, he touched to mans outstretched hand, smiling at the portrait.

"Hello Harry, have a good night." The man said to Harry, who nodded softly.

He then walked in, almost getting hit by the door, cursing the mischievous portrait in his head, and went immediately to bed, knowing Emily would be fine by herself.

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling great. He couldn't wait to see Hermione, Luna, and Neville today. He knew he was going to have to deal with the old coot today as well though, he should know that he wasn't here for the last two weeks, if not he would be surprised. The old coot had a way of knowing when someone is not in the castle, probably because of the wards in the school it's self; him being headmaster and all that rubbish.

Deciding to get back on that topic he called out for Emily, watching as she appeared in her usual fashion. After grabbing her tail, when she landed on his shoulder, he appeared in front of the library, hoping Hermione would be there, if not he would have to wait for her to find him. After walking in, he looked around, trying to find her signature, a bright light red aura he found calming. After looking in the library closely, he found it in the corner of the wing to the back right, where she usually resided in.

Deciding to be sneaky, he restricted his aura, making it another unimportant aura, in case Hermione knew how to read them. Finally he arrived with a smirk, in the shadow of their table, no one was the wiser of where he was, he was that good, ok not really, and they were too absorbed into something in between of them. Looking closer, he snarled quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear them, not that he cared anymore. The reason he snarled was on Hermione's eyes, they were dulled and red, from crying he could tell by looking. She also looked like she had lost some weight, and her hair was not like it used to be, it was messier, not being taken care of, though he could see a glamour on her, so he supposed that no one else would know, besides her and now him.

Before he could walk over there to see what happened, he saw Dumbledore come walking over towards the table, walking like he was a gift given to the world. With a smirk, he walked up to the trio at the table, Harry not joining because he wanted to see what the old fool wanted in the first place, before joining them of course. He would not being walking into a situation without knowing what was going on, anymore, well in less someone he cared about was in danger, he would be getting into the situation, regardless of how dangerous it was, no one hurt those he cared about. Walking a little closer, but still hidden in the shadows, he listened in on the conversation, knowing Dumbledore wouldn't hurt them, or he would _hurt _the old man, more then he thought possible.

"Ms. Granger, how's it going?" Harry saw a smirk forming in his face, frowning he wondered what had happened while he was gone. Another time, he thought to himself, and continued listening to the conversation in front of him.

Immediately, Neville jumped up, surprising them all, and pulled Harry's old wand out of his pocket and aimed the wand at Dumbledore, who looked shocked at the nerve of the young boy in front of him.

Now he really wondered what had happened while he was gone, since when had Neville, the shy, but confident man pull out a wand to someone, especially Dumbledore, the third most powerful wizard alive.

"What are you doing Neville?" Hermione asked, shocked, her voice was weak though, so he doubted that no one was right near her would have heard her at all.

Frowning, he tensed up, controlling his magic before he did something to Dumbledore, it was obvious to anyone who looked that Dumbledore had something to do with Hermione being the way she was.

_'The old coot better leave before I hurt him, no one messes with my friends.' _Harry thought to himself, snarled coldly in his head, aware that he was going to do something soon, if the situation didn't get resolved soon, and the headmaster would be getting a letter from the heirs to the founder's later.

"I'm keeping the _dear old headmaster _away from you." Neville said calmly, snarling as he looked at the headmaster, who looked calm, unaware that Neville wasn't a pushover like before, hanging around Harry helped in that department, especially when he watched out for the two girls besides him for almost three weeks.

"Don't worry about it Neville. Don't get yourself in trouble for me please." Hermione said quietly, almost desperately, looking to Luna she signaled for help. Both girls then grabbed Neville and forced him down, keeping him from getting in any trouble.

"Be thankful, Mr. Longbottom, or I would have to expel you too." Dumbledore said with a snarl, his features looking even older, eyes like glaciers, as they pierced Neville with a hardness not even solid frozen ice could dream of.

_'Expel? HE EXPELLED SOMEONE, WHO?' _He thought to himself, before it clicked ...Hermione. That was why she looked like she did. _'He expelled her, oh hell no. WHO THE BLOODY HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM.' _Harry raged in his mind.

Deciding the waiting game was over he walked over to the group, aware that his magic was _boiling _beneath the surface, thank god he can control it or the library would be destroyed right about now.

Neville, who was going to say a comment to Dumbledore, paled, eyes wide in surprise and horror, There about ten feet behind the headmaster stood Harry.

And boy was he pissed...

His face was set in a snarl, as he looked at Dumbledore's back, his eyes were now cold, the green had been replaced with a deep forest like green, and they were so dark he could have mistaken them for black. Veins in Harry's arms were throbbing an unknown beat, and his fists were clenched so tightly he was surprised that he didn't hear anything break in his hands.

The headmaster, looking toward whatever Neville had paled at, turned around not worrying in the slightest, he could handle a teenager. Seeing what Neville saw he felt slightly worried, but he could handle it, while Harry was powerful he was not as powerful as himself. He heard a gasp, and another gasp and guessed the two girls had saw Harry, oh well he wasn't worried about the mud-blood or the Loon they weren't worth the trouble. He had expelled one, now he was going to get the other to go. Taking a breath he watched at Harry walked closer, worrying only slightly more, he sighed as Harry walked pass him, turning to the group.

As he got closer, he smiled at Hermione, a true smile. He looked at Luna and smiled again, then looked at Neville, who had calmed down and grinned at him mischievously before he looked coldly at Dumbledore. He hugged Hermione, then Luna, then did a _manly _hug with Neville; before he was interrupted by Dumbledore, who was tired of being ignored.

"I see you finally showed yourself Harry." He said with a smirk, acting like he had done no wrong, while Harry had been gone. He was still smirking, eyes twinkling like crazy.

Ignoring the headmaster, he waved his hand, gathering everything that was theirs and had it banished to their rooms. Still ignoring Dumbledore, he grabbed Hermione around her waist, hugging her to him. Showing through his body language that she would be fine, he would make sure of it.

"Yes I came back, and I see you have been busy." Harry finally responded back, snarling at the old man, who looked shocked at Harry. Harry's features were still set in a snarl, and you could feel magic in the air, not a lot but enough where you could feel it, if you looked for it.

"I can see that this conversation is useless Harry." Dumbledore said, watching Harry nod to his statement, "Well Ms. Granger, it's time for you to go, this is your last day, and you have at least an hour left. I suggest you pack any remaining possessions and get ready to leave..."

Immediately after finishing speaking, before Hermione could do anything, Neville even blink, or Luna doing things that Luna would do, magic was felt in the air. The amount was crazy, even more then Dumbledore could even hope to use in a single day. Looking at Harry, they all flinched, his eyes had turned to glowing green orbs, and his hair had risen up, like an invisible wind was blowing around them. Tables, chairs, bookcases, books, and even Dumbledore, were pushed back from the force that Harry was unleashing.

"You will leave Hermione alone!" Harry spoke calmly, opposite of what he looked like right now. Listening closely they could hear an echo with his voice, an echo of terrible power. "You don't want to mess with me old man; I'm only using a fraction of my power."

A fraction they all thought. How powerful was he?

Releasing more power, Harry watched as Dumbledore was thrown back, shock on his face. The lights in the library were flickering, as if the wind was trying to blow them out. The bookcases full of books were being pushed back faster, everything around him was being pushed back, and trying to escape the amount of pressure Harry was throwing out of his magical core.

Releasing even more about two thirds of his full power, he watched everyone's face; turn into shock, the school itself was shaking slowly, enough where you would thing a miniature earthquake was happening right at this second. Their faces were full of fear, he couldn't blame them though, he had to much power, way too much for a regular person, heck he was probably more powerful then the most famous wizard known to mankind, Merlin. Which brought up the topic of him not being a wizard anymore, he was officially an Arch-Mage, someone who could control the elements, and didn't need a wand, but a staff.

In Wizarding history there was only 5, and there were three levels.

Level one was the power to control one element to its fullest ability. You had 5 times the normal power of a wizard or witch.

Level two was the power to control two to three elements to its fullest ability, a staff was recommended here but you didn't have to have one. You had ten times the normal power of a wizard or witch.

Level three was the strongest of course. Control of all _seven_ elements. You needed a staff to use any magic, had multiple Animagus forms, and had 20 times the normal power of a wizard or witch.

The seven elements were Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Light, Dark, and Chaos, each more powerful then you could imagine. They were also divided into three classes like the Arch-Mages were.

Level one was the common elements, Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water; anyone could have a small amount of control of these elements, but not enough to be considered an Arch-Mage level one.

Level two was the uncommon elements; Light, and Dark, only 20 people could have a small amount of control, even smaller than the amount of the common elements.

Level three was the last element, the rarest and only uncontrollable element and the most dangerous one, Chaos. The element had only been seen in one other person, Merlin. The power to control Chaos was said to make the other elements look like first year spells. It was said in legends that Merlin spent his _whole _live, trying to control the element; hence this was the reason why it was a level three, and was impossible to control the element.

Harry was a level three Arch-Mage, but he didn't like using the Chaos element without it being his last choice though. Every time he used the element he could feel his magic shortening his life force, so it was not recommended to use the element without, trying everything else you could possibly do first. So he was pretty much the most powerful wizard ever, but it was not known, so he could be the silent Arch-Mage, it was assumed he was a level one but not any higher than that level though, thankfully, he didn't need everyone looking at him like he was a freak.

Going back to the topic in front of him, he glared at Dumbledore, watching coldly as he picked himself up, no sympathy in his gaze, he was taught to not show sympathy to an enemy, and he wasn't going to start now. Tensing his muscles, he arched his hand into a cupping position, and watched as a fire began to form in his hands, growing to be about three inches big, ignoring the laughter of the old man in front of him, he threw it at him. A moment later he smirked, the fire had expanded into about three feet, he watched as it was about to hit the old man, before he saw Dumbledore summon a shield to protect himself with, the fire harmlessly dissipating against the shield.

Ignoring his friends, he banished Dumbledore to the school grounds, that way he wouldn't have to worry about harming his friends or another student. With a soundless apparition, he bended to wards of the school to let him through, apparating in front of Dumbledore, who was getting up from the powerful banishing charm.

Showing speed that Harry didn't think Dumbledore could show, he watched as Dumbledore threw over fifteen different spells, at him, some of them being dark, others harmless ones like the disarming jinx. Conjuring a golden shield, he smirked with triumph, savoring the look of shock as Dumbledore watched all of the spells be absorbed into his shield.

"Watch it Dumbledore, I could have thought you were trying to hurt your pawn." He mocked Dumbledore, laughing at him. It was fun to taunt the old manipulator; he should make it a daily occurrence, depending on what happens with Dumbledore.

"Harry, don't think you can win. You may be more powerful than me, but I have more experience than you ever will have in your lifetime." Dumbledore snarled at Harry, looking for any weaknesses.

"I'm willing to drop everything, if you reverse Hermione's expulsion. How you think, you could have gotten away in the first place I don't know, but reverse it, and I will back down." Harry spoke confidently, hoping secretly that he would refuse, he wanted to fight Dumbledore, who was known to be an Arch-Mage, what level he didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

"Never, Harry." Dumbledore responded softly, telling Harry it wouldn't happen.

Breathing slowly, he stretched his muscles, sighing in pleasure when he heard several pops, his back going into place. Looking at Dumbledore, who was about twenty feet in front of him, he wondered if he could get the old man to show his Arch-Mage status, he hoped so, it would be a good match if he did.

Releasing his magic into a more controlled way, he showed fifty percent of his normal power, the ground was no longer shaking; all of the magic that was being showed was _fully _controlled. A aura of Grey surrounded him, going about ten feet away from his in his sides, and twenty feet above him, with every breath he took, his aura pulsated, anxious to begin the first, real challenging fight of his life.

* * *

_**There you all so, slave drivers, especially you Mordraka, ha whos going to tell Mordraka now? Anyway after the messing around part is over, hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment to tell me how I did. In case no one knew, I have a poll on top of my profile about Dumbledore and Ron. Anyway I am not worried about how that goes, whatever happens happens.**_

_**Phoenix God,**_

_**P.S I got about 1 third of the next chapter done already. I know be shocked and amazed. Sorry couldn't resist it.**_

_**Something new..... A sneak peek of the next chapter:**_

_Creating another curse, Harry watched as a powerful bone-destroying curse, hit Dumbledore, who was dodging rocks, unlike Harry who let them bounce of a shield, get hit in the left arm. A harsh sounding crack was heard, students nearby wincing in phantom pain, imagining how much that hurt. But they didn't know that Dumbledore was a excellent wizard, waving his wand in a complex way, he watched as the bone in his left arm was mended, better then new._

_**Hope you look forward to the next chapter.**_

_**P.P.S. This chapter is officially over 3700 words, enjoy.  
**_


	13. Update for 2011

Hey everyone, I have finally straightened everything out and I will be able to post more now. Just to let everyone know what's going on. I have not given up on this story, and I want to thank everyone who had read the story and liked it, and to everyone who has waited patiently for an update.

For the next few weeks, maybe 2-3 tops, I will be looking over the story and seeing if I want to update from where it is, or re write it. Also to my beta, can you email me (or PM whatever works) if you still want to be my beta, thanks.

So in a month to a month and a half expect a new chapter or re write.

Thanks for the patience,

Phoenix God

P.S I have a new poll about the story.


End file.
